Glimpses
by bahjcb
Summary: Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. Two Rangers meet after years apart only to grow together. BillyKat
1. Friends

_Friends_

"This day could not get any worse," Kat muttered with a groan as she sunk to the ground.

Slowly, she gathered her scattered and wet papers and wondered if it was worth the effort. Already, the ink was running and as the rain seemed to be getting heavier it didn't seem likely that the blueprints would survive until she got home.

Against her better judgment, Kat picked up the soggy paper and tried not to tear her months of hard work. Just as luck seemed to finally be on her side, a city bus turned the corner, hit a puddle, and drenched Kat in dirty gutter water. Giving up, Katherine Hillard collapsed into a heap and started to sob and sob.

Slamming her fist against her water logged, and now soaked in mud, blueprints, Kat looked up into the pouring clouds and yelled, "What did I do to you? Huh?"

Just about then, a familiar, warm tenor said, "You look like you could use some coffee."

Sniffling, Kat raised her head to look at the audience to her misery. Standing under a perfectly wonderful umbrella and dressed in an amazingly fashionable mix of blue and tan was Billy Cranston.

Scrambling up, and in the process tearing her nylons, Kat exclaimed, "Billy, you're back."

A smile spread across Billy's face as Kat got ready to launch herself at her friend. Just before making contact, however, Kat froze and gave him a strained smile.

"I'm filthy."

Seeing her smeared make-up and severely running mascara, torn and grimy clothing, and her uneven stance due to one of her shoes missing a heel, Billy didn't even think but just said, "I don't care," before grabbing Kat into a tight hug.

Pulling back Kat wiped her eyes with the back of her hand only to make the mess worse. Billy just smiled.

"How long have you been back from Aquitar?"

"Several years now," Billy answered as he stooped down to help clean up Kat's things. Glancing up, he saw her watching him with surprise. "We need to get you out of this weather before you get sick."

Sighing, Kat knelt next to him. "My apartment's all the way on the other side of town. I got on the wrong bus," she admitted, an embarrassed blush creeping up her cheeks.

Grinning, Billy replied, "We're only about two blocks from my place. You can borrow my clothes and my shower while we clean yours."

"Running into you is the best luck I've had all day," Kat admitted with a sniffle.

Helping her up, Billy took her wet papers and said, "Then I'm definitely glad I decided to walk today."

"So am I," Kat said with a grin. "It's always good to run into an old friend."


	2. Dare

_Dare_

"I dare you," Billy said with a smirk that could clearly not be ignored.

Narrowing her eyes in what amounted to a warning of death if he wasn't right, Kat grabbed the loaded fork from Billy's hand and before she could change her mind, or inhale the smell, Kat stuffed the food in her mouth and chewed.

Billy's grinned widened as he watched her chewing slow and actually savor the sweet yet nutty flavor of the unusual fruit.

Leaning closer, he said, "I was right. It's good."

Ignoring him Kat pulled Billy's plate closer to her and scooped up some more of the dish Billy informed her was called Pulut Durian: glutinous rice steamed with coconut milk and served with ripened durian.

Just before taking another mouthful, Kat teased, "You're always right Cranston, so it can't be such a novelty for you that you need me to pander to your ego."

Laughing, Billy dropped his chin in his hand, content to just watch her enjoy.

After that night, it occurred to Kat that whenever they ate together, Billy always provided the meal. Of course, he never actually cooked, but Kat felt certain that she should at least take her turn. Once that was decided, it wasn't a long leap of logic for Kat to decide that she should _actually_ cook. Billy deserved to see what a homemade meal looked like.

Three weeks later Kat had finally put her plan into action. A healthy and delicious (if she did say so herself) meal was planned, cooked, and waiting to be consumed. Billy sat at the dinner table doing his best not to smirk at the attention Kat was giving the meal. Finally deciding the first course was ready, Kat carried out two bowls and set one expectantly before Billy.

As he picked up his spoon Billy gazed at the slightly green tinted, creamed soup. Raising an eyebrow, Billy gestured to his bowl with his spoon, while he looked across the table at Kat, almost as if to ask if he should try it.

Kat, remembering their dinner of a little over three weeks ago, rolled her eyes before giving him a half grin.

"I dare you."

Taking up the gauntlet, Billy carefully spooned up some soup. Eyeing it as if it were a sample, Billy turned the spoon to get a better look. Noticing Kat's playful glare was starting to become real, however, Billy quickly slurped it down.

Upon seeing him actually taste the soup, Kat straightened, waiting to hear praise for her culinary creation. What she didn't expect, but instead happened, was for Billy to start breathing loudly as if he couldn't catch his breath. Deciding he was taking the joke too far, Kat stood up with a snap.

"I slaved all day over that soup, William Cranston. The least you could do is be nice about it."

As Billy looked up, however, Kat knew he wasn't teasing. Billy's lips were swelling up, along with his face and throat. He was abnormally flush and it looked like he was crying.

Kat's hand flew to her mouth in shock as she realized what was happening. Anaphylactic shock! Billy was having an allergic reaction to her meal.

Rushing from the room, Kat raced to the phone and picked it up in one smooth motion. Quickly she dialed 911 and explained to the operator what was wrong between sobs.

Luckily for both Billy and Kat, the paramedics arrived swiftly, taking Billy into their care.

As they raced towards the hospital, one EMT turned to Kat and asked, "What were you doing when he went into shock?"

"Eating dinner," she replied, while dashing away tears. Kat smiled, however, when she felt a familiar, rough hand slip into hers and squeeze.

It crossed her mind that Billy was barely conscious, yet he was still worried about her. Taking strength from that, she added, "Celery Root Soup. We were eating that when the attack happened."

"Huh, rare allergy here in the U.S. Seems you're allergic to celery," the EMT informed Billy.

Billy would have rolled his eyes at the obviousness of the statement, if it weren't for the fact that his face felt so bloated. Kat, on the other hand, stared at Billy with disbelief.

"You're allergic to celery? Who's allergic to celery? And how did you not know this?"

Billy's eyes narrowed, or would if he could narrow them, at the implication. The EMT, not seeming to realize that Kat was bordering on hysteria due to worry, inserted, "A celeriac allergy is more common in Central Europe, but as celery isn't as common an ingredient in most meals, it would be easy for a person to go most if not all their life without eating celery."

The other EMT, whom to this point had remained silent, said, "Joe, not now."

The now named "Joe", looked at Kat now seeing the barely contained hysteria his colleague had already recognized, and quickly quieted.

Upon dealing with the one annoyance, Kat turned to the other with a glare that said they would discuss he reason for keeping a celeriac allergy from her when he could once again breath. Deciding to take the high road, or the path of least resistance—Billy really wasn't sure which, Billy quietly squeezed her hand and submitted to the impending darkness.

* * *

The glaring light of the hospital room seemed to burn through his eyelids as Billy slowly came back to consciousness. Sensing the presence of someone near, Billy cautiously opened his eyes, trying to take in his surroundings. Seeing a light pink and blonde blur curled up in a chair nearby his bed, Billy blinked again causing his contacts to settle and bring the room into focus.

The blur was now revealed to be his best friend, clothes wrinkled, hair a mess, and make-up smeared. Somehow, she never looked more beautiful.

It was about this time that Kat opened her own eyes to find Billy's green eyes staring at her.

"Billy," she said on a sob. "I'm so sorry about last night. If I had known…"

"Kat," Billy interrupted with a voice raw from disuse and various tubes having previously made their home in his throat. "No more dares."

Giving him a relieved smile, knowing he had to be better to be making those sorts of cracks, Kat snatched up Billy's free hand in both of hers and quickly agreed.

"And no more celery."

"Affirmative!"


	3. Secrets

_Secrets_

"A dollar nineteen a pound for salmon…not bad," Billy mused to himself as he stared into the meat case at his local grocery store.

Billy, himself, had never been a fish person, despite having long since gotten over his icthyophobia (fish fear). Though, it did occur to him to wonder if Katherine liked fish. She did eat sushi—but that really wasn't the same thing.

These musings were interrupted by a young man who couldn't have yet graduated high school if his skin condition were any indication.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"I'm thinking of getting the salmon. Do you know how to cook it?"

The teen looked around before spying a plastic container holding recipe suggestions. Pulling one out, he leaned across the glass partition to hand it over to Billy.

"I would suggest using the cedar plank, that's supposed to be really good. If you want to try that, we're selling cedar planks for a limited time for only two dollars more."

As the boy got further into his spill on adding seasonings (which they also sold) and the benefits of lemon juice, Billy's mind started to wander to the first time he contemplated eating fish with Katherine…

B K

…Staring at the night stars, Billy wondered what Zedd and Rita would do if he contacted them to explain that the Aquitian Rangers weren't "fish rangers" but more closely resembled whales—Humpback Whales to be specific. Laughing to himself, Billy decided they wouldn't really appreciate the information.

Any further thoughts about this subject—semi-hysterical or not—were cut off by the presence of another seeming to appear somewhere behind where Billy was sitting. Focusing on his breathing and the sound of feet crunching over the gravel calmed Billy down enough that he thought he sounded amazingly coherent when he decided to speak.

"Kind of late for a stroll, isn't ?"

Cestria ignored the question as she sat down next to Billy. Once comfortable, she said, "You are thinking of her again."

As it wasn't a question, Billy knew Cestria was sure she was correct in her assessment.

Shaking his head, Billy turned to her and replied, confusion clearly written across his face, "I don't know…"

Kindly, Cestria interrupted. "Don't you?" Taking his hands in hers, Cestria looked him square in the eyes. "Billy I may not be Terrain, but I am not blind. I watched the two of you together. Katherine was your best friend. You miss her. You love her."

"Of course I loved her, she was my friend."

Cestria gave Billy a look that clearly said she pitied his poor underdeveloped intellect.

"Not as a friend."

"She has Tommy."

"Does she?"

"Cestria, don't go there," Billy commanded.

"Despite what you told them—implied to them, Billy, you are not in love with me—nor anyone else on this planet. Earth is your home. You belong there. Not here."

"Cestria, there is nothing there for me."

"Yes, there is Billy. One day you will be glad that I sent you home."

"Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of my life," Billy quoted, half-way humorous.

While Cestria didn't recognize the quote, she recognized the sentiment.

"Yes, Billy…soon and for the rest of your life."

Turning to look back at the stars that pointed his way home, Billy muttered, "I wonder if Katherine likes fish."

B K

"So, sir, what can I get you?" the acme infected young man asked, now done with his pitch.

Grinning, Billy looked down at the recipe card in his hand.

"Well, since I don't have a barbeque pit or a charcoal grill and this is my first time cooking salmon…I think I'll go with just baking the fish and squirting on some lemon juice."

As the young man wrapped up his fillets, Billy wondered if over the fish, he should tell Katherine the real/secret reason he came back to Earth. Either way, he thought, he'd finally get to know if she liked fish.

* * *

Kat stood in front of her hell mouth of a closet and decided that today was the day she would clean it out. No more putting it off. She would organize that space if it killed her.

Deciding that the pep talk really wasn't getting her anywhere, Katherine rolled up her sleeves (figuratively—literally she was wearing short sleeves, but she did take a deep breath) and started in. Two hours later—a quick check of the clock confirmed this awful fact—Imhotep, Katherine's Calico cat named after the first known architect, decided he was tired of being ignored and came to be entertained by his person.

"Not now, Imhotep," Katherine instructed as she scooped the cat up and set him out of the way.

Imhotep, however, was not to be deterred. He jumped on top of a box, to better see Kat, when instead, he fell in and startled Kat with his surprised yowl.

"Imhotep, what are you…"

Seeing the box her pet had fallen into, Katherine interrupted herself by pulling out an old, large check, blue and white, flannel shirt. Rocking back on her heels, Kat smiled down at her find. Pulling it on, Kat sniffed it, trying to see if it still held that elusive smell she loved.

B K

Billy looked up to see Katherine rubbing her hands up and down her arms. Grinning at her, he teased, "Cold?"

Looking up from her biology textbook, Kat said, "I don't see how you're not."

"I'm used to it," he said with a shrug. "It's better for machines to have it cooler."

From the nearby coat closet, Billy pulled out a long sleeve, flannel shirt. Tossing it to her, he added, "Here. You can keep it."

Pulling on the cozy, blue check shirt, Kat protested, "But it's yours."

"Not my color."

Billy's answer was so matter of fact that it hurt. Reaching over, Kat squeezed Billy's hand. "It will always be your color to me."

Billy gave her a quick half smile before he went back to tutoring her in biology.

B K

Once again Kat was wrapped up in the blue flannel shirt, only this time she was crying. Tanya watched her friend with a sigh before sitting down next to Kat and pulling her into a hug.

Rocking her gently, Tanya said, "Kat, it will be alright."

"No it won't. He left without saying goodbye, Tan. He left without saying goodbye and sent some stupid message saying he found someone he _relates_ to. I thought we were friends. Didn't that mean we _related_?"

Petting her friend's head, Tanya replied, "He's a jerk."

"No, he's not. If he were, it would make everything so much easier," Kat sobbed.

"Cry it out, Kat. Cry it out and then forget him. It will be our secret, okay?"

"Okay."

"I won't even tell Adam," Tanya teased.

Giving her friend a watery chuckled, Kat nodded her agreement.

B K

Scooping up Imhotep, Kat said to her pet, "What do you think Billy would do if I showed up wearing this shirt, huh?"

A mischievous smirk crossed her face, "I suppose I should tell Tan she can share our secret with Adam. Now that will be an interesting conversation."


	4. Youth

_Youth_

Some time ago, Katherine and Billy had taken to exercising (running in the park) together everyday. An activity they enjoyed for the health benefits, but mainly because it allowed them to be together.

This particular day (a Saturday) was nice and sunny with a gentle breeze, perfect for kite flying—which, of course, was evidenced by the amount of kite flyers throughout the park. All of the colors and shapes caught Kat's eye and she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to watch. Billy stopped some seconds after, realizing that Kat wasn't coming.

Smiling at the youthful joy crossing her face at seeing the kites, Billy walked back over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Enjoying the show?"

Leaning back against Billy, Kat nodded. "I haven't flown a kite since I was a little girl."

Seeing how her eyes had lit up, Billy quickly conceived an idea.

"Let's build a kite."

"What," Kat exclaimed, turning around in Billy's arms to get a better look at his face.

"Let's build a kite."

"Okay," she replied, humoring him. Teasing, Kat added, "A pink crane?"

Barely concealing his laughter, Billy countered with, "A blue wolf."

"Wolves don't fly," Katherine told him matter-of-factly.

"A blue crane," Billy countered.

"Deal," Kat answered with a grin.

Two hours later, it was obvious that neither of them had any sort of creative talent. At all really.

Giving up and yanking stuck tissue paper from her hands, Kat growled, "After my purse, I should have known not to try anything creative."

"You're an architect," Billy protested as he wrangled with a blue piece of tissue paper that did not seem to want to leave his hands.

"That purse ended up being the best monster Rita and Zedd ever had. It almost beat us, Billy! If it hadn't been for the Machine Empire wanting to take us down themselves we might have been defeated by my stupid craft."

Finally defeating the blue tissue and throwing in triumphantly away, Billy was better able to concentrate on the conversation. Seeing his girl rub her temples in an effort to ward of a headache, Billy moved over to her and pulled Kat up into his arms.

"I have a better idea."

Raising an eyebrow, Kat asked, "Do I want to know?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Seeing Kat grin, however, made the teasing worthwhile.

Rocking her back and forth within the grasp of his arms, Billy said, "Let's go buy a kite."

"A purple one," Kat added decisively.

Laughing, Billy agreed.

And so they bought a kite (after much deliberation—the falcon, the phoenix, and the dragon just didn't seem right—too Red Ranger like), took their purple eagle to the park, and ran around for hours watching it fly—much to amusement of the older adults and the mocking of preteens. Neither of which bothered either of them on their perfectly wonderful afternoon.


	5. Patience

_PATIENCE_

"Patience," Billy teased.

"Patience," Kat growled. "Billy, I think my bladder is going to burst."

"Katherine…"

"Don't give me some scientific explanation about bladder control, William Cranston. Now is not the time."

"Sorry," he replied contritely, swallowing his chuckle.

"Stupid snow—messing up traffic," Kat muttered as she strained against her seatbelt trying to see if the highway masquerading as a parking lot was starting to move at all.

"Why don't we play a game?" Billy ventured, hoping to take her mind off her need to go.

Katherine turned to him with a look of skepticism. "You really think that is going to work?"

"It's better than you sitting there thinking that you shouldn't have gotten that large drink."

Kat's eyes narrowed at that comment, but she went ahead and gave her nod of consent to the game idea. She was willing to try anything to get her mind off this ludicrous traffic jam.

"What are we going to play?"

"How about the alphabet game?"

"With license plates?"

"How about things we can see? Like, A—Apple," Billy said as he pointed to the woman in the car to the side of them who was chowing down on a red delicious.

"B—Billy," Kat answered mindlessly.

"Kat…" Billy started to protest until a look from her quailed him. "Fine. C—Car."

"D—Dog." Kat gestured to the car in front of them where there was a mutt staring at them out the back window, its tongue lolling happily out the side of its mouth.

"E—Engine."

"I thought you said it had to be something we could see," Kat protested.

Billy silently pointed to the left of them. Driving to the left and just in front of them was a car without a hood. Kat rolled her eyes.

"F—Fish."

Billy acknowledged the stylized bumper decoration with a nod.

"G—Green."

Kat had to turn around to see the lime green car behind them, but luckily she seemed more intent on the game than her bodily functions than before.

"H—Humvee."

"I—Ice."

"J—Jersey," Kat said gesturing to their team shirts they wore to the football game.

"K—King," Billy bantered back as he nodded towards the large truck with "King Trucking" scrawled across the side.

"L—Lights."

"M—Marry me?" Billy asked, surprising himself with his boldness.

"N—Now," Kat said with a yell, startling Billy as she urged him to move into the momentary space to take the exit.

While normally such a question being thrown into a conversation would have both occupants on edge, it seemed only Billy noticed the tension as he realized she hadn't heard his question. Kat on the other hand, held herself stiffly as Billy quickly maneuvered the car into a gas station parking lot.

Long before Billy could turn off the car, Kat threw off her seatbelt, shoved the door open, and went racing into the gas station as she shouted, "O—Out of my way."

After carefully parking the car, Billy followed Kat into the station at a much more sedate pace wondering if he should re-ask her now or wait to do something else. Something special.

Happily, Billy didn't have to contemplate this long as soon Katherine came out of the bathroom at a much slower pace than she went in. Seeing him standing next to the gum racks and obviously lost in his own thoughts, Kat smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"P—Patience, Billy Cranston."

"Patience?" Billy asked as he turned around.

"Uh huh," she answered with a nod. "We still have eight letters to get through before we hit Y—Yes."

Pulling Kat close, Billy grinned. Leaning down, he whispered, "We'll just have to hurry, won't we?"

Of course Kat never got a chance to answer as Billy's lips on hers cut off all ability to respond. Not that either of them really minded.


	6. Routine

_ROUTINE_

Long ago, William Cranston's subordinates had come to the realization that he was a tough but fair boss. That's not to say that they didn't wish he would get a personal life. At the very least, it was awkward to always come in and leaved after the boss.

Anyone who tried to beat him soon gave up insisting that Mr. Cranston just lived in his office—never leaving except for the bathroom and occasionally food (and more than occasionally coffee—but anyone who worked as long as he did need to ingest some sort of stimulant regularly).

When the pretty, blond, with the cute Aussie accent showed up one sunny Tuesday, everyone just assumed she was a client. At least that was until Mr. Cranston saw her and almost seemed to hum with pleasure as his eyes lit up and he exclaimed, "Kat."

Even at that, the office assumed that it was a fluke. Mr. Cranston said she was an old friend—at least that's what his assistant, Donna, assured everyone—and everyone decided she (Kat) must just be breezing through town.

It wasn't until Billy started leaving once, twice, a week for lunch or Kat would stop by and pick him up that the office decided something was going on. As the months wore on Mr. Cranston was carefully watched by all his subordinates in the small chance that he had been replaced by a pod person and just hadn't decided on getting a social life.

When it was noticed that Mr. Cranston was cutting down on his coffee, was keeping regular hours, smiled an awful lot more than normal, and there were no tell-tell signs of him having become a pod person, the office quietly celebrated.

While it was long ago decided by William Cranston's subordinates that he was a tough but fair boss, they distinctly liked the new more personable routine. Even if he was a pod person.


	7. Smile

_SMILE_

At the moment, it looked like Katherine was never going to smile again. And to be honest, this worried Billy. Her smile was one of the first qualities about her than made him fall in love with her.

Ever since they found out that her grandmother had died, Billy had been trying to comfort her, but he didn't really think he was doing that good of a job. That is if one took into consideration the fact that she softly cried the entire flight to Australia and continued long after they left the funeral.

Billy was sure that part of the problem was that Katherine hadn't seen her "Grandmum" in ages, what with the two of them living on separate continents. Despite all of that, the two women talked at least weekly and were very close. They had been planning on getting together soon, and that would have upset Katherine to have just missed spending time with her Grandmum.

After the funeral, Katherine had finally stopped crying, but she was still incredibly quiet. Not her normal quiet, Billy decided, but a contemplative quiet. Luckily for Billy, just when he thought he was going to lose his mind from worry, Kat finally spoke.

"Grandmum always promised me that she'd be at my wedding. Ours is still two months away," she whispered, tears once again leaking down her face.

"I know," Billy replied, pulling her closer in what was becoming a sideways hug.

"She was so excited that I was finally getting married." Turning her head, Kat looked into Billy's eyes and added, "Grandmum really liked you."

"I know," Billy answered truthfully. "She told me that if we ever got into a fight she would seriously consider taking my side. I knew then that I liked your Grandmum."

Katherine looked at him in surprise before giving him a watery chuckle. Leaning back against him, she now had a sort of half smile masquerading as a grimace.

"Thanks," she added softly.

Kissing the top of her head in reply, Billy realized it wasn't a true smile—not yet, but, he would take what he could get.


	8. Game

_GAME_

Kat assured him that it was a game. That really Imhotep adored him. Billy still wasn't so sure. And seriously, the cat was starting to tick him off.

Lately, every time he came by Imhotep would ignore him. That didn't distress Billy at all. It was whenever he tried to kiss Kat, Imhotep would screech. Or, really, at the very least, jump off the bookshelves and onto Billy's head. To say the least, Billy was becoming just a bit (translation: freakishly so) paranoid about his Kat's cat.

Luckily (or unluckily—really it was all in how you looked at it) the quarterly meeting of The Alliance of Pink Rangers (or Pretty in Pink depending on who you ask) was being held in Mariner Bay and Kat needed someone to watch Imhotep.

As they were engaged, Kat pretty much assumed that Billy would be thrilled to watch Imhotep. And, as she told him, this would give her two favorite guys a chance to bond. Billy was unsure if he should be upset by this comment or not.

At any rate, Kat kissed Billy, waved to Imhotep, and drove off to Mariner Bay for the weekend. This left Billy and Imhotep alone and glaring at each other as only a man and a cat can.

When Billy decided that he really couldn't continue to call himself a man if he kept up his staring contest with a lazy cat, he decided to take action. This action involved bringing in the big guns. Billy brought catnip.

After a long discussion (in other words, Imhotep got a treat every time he ignored Billy while Billy was holding a picture of Kat) the boys decided to call a truce. A circumstance which led Billy to believe that the weekend was not wasted.

Both Billy and Imhotep waited eagerly Kat's return late Sunday night. Upon seeing her once again, Billy scooped her into his arms and kissed her with longing.

At first, he tensed, waiting for Imhotep to ambush him again, but it seemed their discussion (training) was paying off. At least, that's what he thought until Kat pulled back from their kiss with a startled cry.

"Imhotep, get off my head," she cried, detangling the cat's claws from her hair.

Sufficient to say Kat did not find it funny when Billy burst out laughing.


	9. Yield

_YIELD_

At one time, Billy actually believed Katherine when she said she wanted him involved with the wedding planning process. He now understood what his buddy, Zack, meant when he said that that was a fallacy perpetuated by women to make the man feel needed. Zack assured him that all Katherine really wanted was for him to show up on time in the prescribed tux and say his vows correctly. Nothing else was needed (or wanted, if the truth were known).

Billy now believed him.

That was until Tuesday. Everything important, it should be known, happens on Tuesdays.

On this particular Tuesday Billy was getting caught up on his non-work related reading. He'd just gotten to a good spot when he was interrupted by a furious pounding on his door. On the other side of the door stood a semi-hysterical Kat.

Ushering her in, Billy said, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"What's not wrong, Billy?" Collapsing on to the couch, Kat dropped her head in her hands, and continued to talk. Billy sat down next to his fiancée and rubbed her back in the hope that this would help.

"My mother has been reading these wedding magazines. She preempted our wedding, Billy. She…she ordered everything in the colors black, white, and red. Mum said it would be classy. We just need to add green and it would be a freakin' tribute to Tommy."

Not sure what to say, Billy latched on to the one fact he knew. "Tommy's never been a black ranger."

Kat just waved the comment away. "He's the Technicolor Ranger, Billy. He'll pick it up at some time; along with yellow and blue, I'm sure…and probably pink just to be complete."

Laughing, Billy pulled Katherine back till she was curled up on the couch and cuddled next to him.

Upon kissing the top of her head, Billy said, "Kat, do you want me to talk to your mother?"

Kat pulled away and glared. "No, I do not. Tanya took care of it. She's the best. I'm so glad she's my Matron of Honor. Everything's back in _our_ colors: pink, blue, and lavender."

Katherine settled back against Billy, resting her head on his shoulder.

Confused, Billy asked, "Then why are you upset."

Sighing, Kat tipped her head back to look up at her clueless fiancé.

"Honey, it's your wedding, too. I wanted to share."

"So, you don't want me to do anything?"

"Well, just let me cuddle against you. That's all."

Once Katherine looked back down Billy rolled his eyes. He decided he really had to yield to the fact that he would never understand women—no matter how hard he tried.

With that decided, Billy kissed the top of Kat's head once again and enjoyed the moment of peace.


	10. Green Eyed Monster

_Green-Eyed Monster_

After the near disaster with the wedding colors Billy and his soon-to-be father-in-law, Charles Hillard (Call me Chuck, son), got together and decided to keep their respective ladies away from each other to avoid any further complications. A harder that imagined task as mother and daughter were close (if unable to agree on fashionable).

Despite that, however, Billy had been able to convince Kat that he could help go through the RSVP's. A task which also seemed to require Tanya "The Rock" Park.

While Billy quite liked Tanya, he did hope to eventually have dinner with his fiancée alone before the wedding. A desire that had recently taken on the impossibility aspect of a Ranger mission.

Tired of the chatting, Billy escaped to the kitchen where he was refilling drinks. Just as he was trying to decide if he should refill the empty half of the ice tray or wait till it was completely empty, he heard Kat exclaim, "Oh, no." Quickly shoving the ice tray back in the freezer, Billy brought in the drinks to see what was wrong.

"Kat, what's wrong?"

Taking the drink from him, Kat looked at him, confusion written upon her face.

"Nothing, sweetheart."

Sitting down on the couch next to where Kat was leaning against it, Billy argued, "You said, 'Oh, no.'"

"Huh? Oh, Tommy's not coming."

Billy's jaw seemed to clench involuntarily. He realized that he still seemed to have some issues with the old leader of the Zeo Rangers. Not least of all was the fact that Tommy had dated Kat at one time. A fact that Billy really wished he could forget.

"Oh?" he asked, hoping Kat didn't notice his dark tone of voice.

Casually handing him the envelope, Kat said, "Tommy's on some island working for Anton Mercer."

"And isn't getting mail," Tanya added, clearly frustrated.

"I know," Kat exclaimed. "Especially after Trini went to all that trouble to convince Kim to come."

"Wait, Kim wasn't going to come?" Billy asked.

"Didn't want to run into Tommy," Tanya replied. "Yes for Leo and Kendrix."

Kat nodded and marked it down in her notebook.

"Wait," Billy said, suddenly figuring out what was going on. "Were you two trying to set Kim and Tommy up?"

"Of course. Two people that in love should not be apart," Kat explain. "Why?"

"Nothing…I just am surprised. That's all."

"You wouldn't be surprised if you went to the Alliance of Green or Pink Rangers. Adam says Tommy still moons after her," Tanya said with a roll of her eyes. "Justin, yes. He's bringing his Dad and new step-mom."

Kat made the notation, but wasn't really paying attention. Eyes narrowing, she said, "You're jealous."

"What?" Billy exclaimed, trying (but not succeeding) in sounding innocent.

"You. Are. Jealous," Kat said with a triumphant grin.

"I am not jealous," Billy said as matter-of-factly as he could.

Pulling herself up onto the couch so she was eyelevel with her fiancé, Kat said, "Um hum, like I believe that."

Billy's scowl did not deter her as she threw her arms around his neck. "That's adorable. It really is." Seeing as how Billy did not look convinced, she added, "Billy, it's been years since Tommy and I dated. Even then, Tommy was still hung up on Kim. He'd give me pink tulips not roses—Kim's favorite flower, not mine."

Conceding the point, Billy wrapped his arms around Kat's waist, inching her closer to him.

"Why did you date him for so long if you were just a replacement for Kim?"

"I was a teenager, Billy."

"Besides," Tanya added. "After pinning for him for so long, she couldn't just give up at the first sign of trouble."

"That's right," Kat said proudly. "I'm stubborn."

"Or a glutton for punishment," Billy teased.

Kat rolled her eyes but gave him a quick kiss before saying, "Better now?"

"Better," he acknowledged with a grin.

Tanya interrupted the special moment by trying to get back on task.

"Yes for Cestria."

"What?" Kat snapped as she flipped around to glare at her friend.

"Jealous?" Billy teased, happy to now be on the other end.

Kat just growled.

As Billy laughed, Tanya got a very innocent look upon her face before adding, "Did I forget to mention she's bringing her husband?"

Billy collapsed against the couch laughing as Kat glared. Luckily for him, she was also trying to stifle a lip twitch.


	11. Dependence

_DEPENDENCE_

From an early age, Billy Cranston learned that you really couldn't depend on anyone. His mother died when he was five, leaving him and his father to fend for themselves. His father, however, spent the next twenty years pretending nothing had changed—even when Billy had finally stopped wearing the overalls.

To a certain extent you could count on friends, but, Billy had come to believe, they would leave you when convenient. At least that's how it seemed with his friends. Jason, Zack, and Trini all left to save the world; Kim got a boyfriend, then left for gymnastics; Aishia decided to help animals in Africa; and, eventually, Zordon and Alpha went home.

The power couldn't be counted on either. Especially the way they had to keep getting new sources every year. This fact became especially obvious to Billy when they got the Zeo powers and he was moved to support staff. Rocky now wore his color. To make matters worse, when the gold powers came along, he couldn't use them.

Over the years, books, Billy decided, were the only things you could ever count on. Books and knowledge. They were stable and never changing. Knowledge may evolve, yes, but it was always there.

On the morning after his wedding, however, Billy lay propped up on one arm watching his wife sleep. Kat was curled towards him, her breathing even and peaceful. In a flash it came to him that his very happiness was wrapped up within/dependent on her.

Brushing a blond curl away from her face, Billy decided that for the first time in a long time he didn't mind being dependant. Especially if that meant being dependant on Katherine Cranston.


	12. Power

_POWER_

Kat had always wanted to see Italy. The history, the architecture, the culture had always attracted her. When it came time to decide on where to go on their honeymoon—when Billy asked where she wanted to go—instead of saying Italy, Kat claimed Germany was the hot spot she always wanted to see.

It had nothing to do, she realized, with being perverse (wanting Billy to know for himself instead of asking), or wanting to go to Italy alone (there was no one other than Billy that she wanted to share that experience with). In reality, it was the fact that she _knew_ Billy would go wherever she wanted to go and she wanted to make him happy. Kat wanted to go somewhere Billy wanted to go but would never say.

When she said Germany, Billy's green eyes lit up with interest as he asked, "Are you sure?"

Kat quickly nodded. "Very sure."

So, now they were in Germany—Ulm, Baden-Württemberg, Germany to be specific—visiting Ulm Münster, a Lutheran cathedral (tallest church in the world), and Kat was happy. Billy was soaking up the atmosphere and history; she was enjoying the archeticture and his happiness. In other words, a perfect vacation.

As they left Ulm Cathedral, Billy dropped Kat's hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. After placing a quick kiss on the side of her head, Billy said, "Thanks for letting us come here, sweetheart."

Seeing his dancing green eyes, it occurred to Kat that she could never let him know how much power he had over her with just a grin (knee weaking and all that). A girl had to have some sort of advantage.


	13. Test

_TEST_

It was their first argument as a married couple. Or as Tanya laughingly said, "It was a test of their love." Of course as Kat reminded her Tanya wasn't laughing when Adam wanted to hang that heinous painting of a pair of frogs on black velvet. Tanya assured her it was funnier on the other side. A fact Kat could contest to—she thought the painting argument was a scream. It just shows you should never laugh at a friend, Kat thought.

Since this was the textbook definition of ugly, but Kat was fairly certain contained much sentimental value, it required action, but cautious action. She did love Billy even if he did have absolutely no aesthetic taste.

"Honey, where did you get this?" Kat tried to act as if she was merely interested, not actively trying to find a loophole to get rid of the mangy thing.

Looking up from where he was unpacking books, Billy saw Kat tentatively touching l'objet d'art. Smiling he said, "That was from my fellow knights when I graduated with my doctorate."

"It's a larger than a life-size wolf."

"Kat, it's my ninja guardian animal."

"It's blue…and smells odd."

Billy ignored the obvious answer to the non-animal shading and instead answered the latter complaint.

"I'd been keeping it in my basement locker. My apartment wasn't big enough to display it, but our home is. It should air out soon enough."

Kat bit her lip. It was obvious that the holder of her heart loved this nasty, shabby thing.

"I named it Lupis."

"Well, that confirmed it," she thought.

If Billy had come home with this monstrosity a couple years later, Kat would have had no problem telling him to turn around and take it out. The problem was they were still in the honeymoon stage and she didn't really want to fight. The result was that Lupis stayed in the living room as they unpacked and Kat seemed to stare at it more often than she really wanted to.

It wasn't until several days later, when she was visiting Tanya (and Tan was laughing hysterically) that Kat got an idea.

"So what did you do with that painting _Frogs on Black Velvet_?"

Quiet proud of her solution, Tanya explained, "I didn't want to have to look at that thing, but Jason liked it fine." Shrugging, she added, "So, I had Adam hang it in their dojo. They did name it the Red Frog."

Kat was ecstatic. The basement room, she decided, was perfect. They had made the basement room into what they called the family room. It would be a great place for their kids to make a mess, once they had them that is. In the mean time, it held Billy's old and mismatched furniture, Kat's exercise bike, and a big screen T.V.

Lupis could go down there.

Yes, Kat acknowledged, she would have to see the ugly thing, but no one else would and she'd take her victories were she could. For the time being, however, Kat would see if she could train Imhotep to use the tacky taxidermy as a scratching post. She'd get rid of it—one way or another.


	14. Knight

_KNIGHT_

**Knight: **

**4. member of brotherhood: **a man who belongs to a special group or organization, especially a religious or secret brotherhood

* * *

"All right everybody," T.J. Johnson yelled. "The Meeting of the Blue Knights is called to order."

As not one among the six other guys there became quiet, T.J. gave a shrill, ear-splitting whistle. Once he had their attention he added, "I said can it."

Into the quiet that descended, one lone voice continued to speak. In his defense, Rocky was thinking with his stomach and wasn't really paying attention—even to the whistle.

"Billy, these cookies are awesome. Your wife rocks!"

Grinning (and ignoring T.J.'s glare of death), Billy replied, "I'll be sure to tell Kat."

T.J. then raised one eyebrow and asked, "Can we get started, or do you two need to exchange recipes?"

For an answer, Rocky grabbed a handful of cookies before giving T.J. his attention.

Seeing that there would be no further interruptions, Teej once again began the meeting.

"Tonight's meeting is very special," T.J. informed the group. "We are here to welcome a new member. Max Cooper come on up here and meet your fellow Knights."

All the former blue rangers watched as the spunky young man jogged to the front, smiling and waving as if he were the meeting a stadium full of people instead of six guys.

"Max," T.J. began. "You are now part of a select group of people who have claimed the blue ranger powers as their own. The Blue Ranger is an integral part of the ranger team. He's the glue that holds the team together. He's the smart one. The one the team…"

"Uh, actually," Max said, interrupting T.J.'s practiced soliloquy. "That would be Alyssa."

"Excuse me?"

"The smart one—that would be Alyssa. Alyssa Enrilé, our White Ranger. She's going to college."

"Okay, fine," T.J. replied, not the least bit daunted. "While the Blue Ranger may not _always_ be the smart one, he is the Second-in-Command."

Once again, Max interrupted.

"Actually, I think that's Taylor. She's our Yellow Ranger. Well, I mean actually, at the moment, she's leading—I think she uses Alyssa as her second. But, anyway, when we get a Red Ranger, Taylor will be Second-in-Command."

T.J. sighed. He'd lost his place and at the same time didn't dare go on in fear to find out that there was another thing the girls did instead of Max.

Rocky, in a fit of mischief, said, "Well, at least you're the glue."

T.J. rolled his eyes and shoved Max back towards the refreshments table. "Yeah, fine, whatever. He's glue. Everyone enjoy Kat Cranston's refreshments. Once they get out of the honeymoon stage Billy will be bringing _Oreos_ just like the rest of us."


	15. Gift

_GIFT_

The various Power Ranger Color Alliances had formed softball teams. While that is an interesting story in and of itself, it is not pertinent to our story. Except for the fact that the Blue Knights practiced on Saturday mornings and Billy was their catcher so he participated in every practice. This meant that Kat was left alone on Saturday mornings to sleep in or get a project done without her husband interfering.

This particular Saturday in question, Kat decided to finish up the thank you cards for their wedding gifts. This had been taking her some time, because she wanted to individualize and personalize every card. Billy was no help (Why can't we just sign our names to a generic thank you card? Their names ought to personalize it enough), so Kat did the cards on her own and had Billy sign his name.

Coming home from softball practice, Billy found his wife in the middle of their living room staring blankly into a box. Surprised by this unnatural reaction, Billy dropped his stuff by the door and went to check on her.

Evidently Kat heard him enter because she spoke without ever looking up.

"Billy, what's this?"

Leaning over Kat to look into the box, Billy found a sleek silver device with several knobs and appendages.

"What do the instructions say?"

"Nothing. There are none."

Picking up the box, Billy looked at it, turning it this way and that trying to see if there were any written warnings. Giving it up for a lost cause, Billy shrugged and handed the box back.

"Fancy potato masher."

Rolling her eyes, Kat pointed to the small print. "Not to be used with food."

Shrugging, Billy turned back to his things picking them up to take to the garage. "I don't know then. I would call Andros."

"It's from your Aunt Marta. Andros and Ashley gave us the silver serving spoons."

"Oh, right. Well, there's no telling what it is then. Aunt Marta is a huge home shopping network fan."

Sighing, Kat said, "I suppose I'll just have to write a generic thank you." Picking up her pen she added, "I'll say we were pleased to get it and we'll use it often."

"As what?" Billy asked with a smirk.

"If I knew what it was, I'd be sure to use it. Anyway, it was nice of her to think of us."

Billy grinned and shook his head. Somehow he was sure this was going to come back to bite them.

* * *

Two weeks later, Kat answered the phone. To her surprise, it was Aunt Marta on the other end. The elderly woman had called to thank her for the lovely card.

"Well, you're welcome," Kat replied. "Thank you for thinking of us and coming to our wedding."

"Dear," Aunt Marta said with some hesitation. "I hate to ask…"

"Yes?"

"Well, do you know what it is I sent you? I bought it on the home shopping channel," she said in a rush. "I couldn't figure out what it did so I thought I'd send it to Billy. He was always such a bright young man, I was sure he could figure it out. So, do you know? It didn't come with instructions and I missed most of the pitch."

Unwilling to hurt the woman's feelings, Kat said the first thing that came to mind. And since it was Billy's guess, well, Kat thought that would do fine.

"A potato masher."

"Really?"

"Um hum," Kat said with all the sincerity she could grasp.

"Oh, my. I never would have guessed."

"Do you…ah…have one of your own?"

"No. Why? Do you think I should get one?"

"No, probably not. It's very complicated. I can't figure it out. Only Billy uses it."

Kat decided it was prudent not to mention Billy used it for spare parts.

"Oh, well, I suppose I won't buy one for myself then. I'm glad you two enjoy it though."

"Thank you very much for thinking of us, Aunt Marta. We really appreciate it."

And that, Kat decided, wasn't a lie.


	16. Song

_SONG_

One lazy Saturday evening, Kat sat with her feet in Billy's lap. Billy would absentmindedly rub her feet between turning the pages of his thick tomb of a book. Kat, on the other hand, read a magazine Dana Grayson had given her at their last Pink Meeting. With the rain patting against the windows and they nice and snug, it was a perfectly enjoyable way to spend an evening.

"Billy, what's our song?" Kat asked, interrupting the silence.

"I don't know. The first song we danced to as man and wife?"

"We didn't pick that. The DJ did."

Putting down his book, Billy looked over to his wife and asked, "Why are you asking?"

Kat lifted the magazine. "It's full of funny quizzes. According to this, we need a song to really prove we're in love."

"Really?" Billy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I didn't write it."

Laughing he replied, "Fine, how about _Just the Way You Are_ by Billy Joel?"

"That's just one person. It needs to be a duet."

"_Feels like Heaven_."

"By?"

"Peter Cetera and Chaka Kahn."

"Chaka Kahn," Kat said uncertainly.

"You pick then."

"_After All_ by Peter Cetera and Cher."

"I don't like the sound quality of Cher's voice."

"Wow, be a lone dissenter," Kat teased.

"Ha ha." Leaning back against the couch, Billy became thoughtful. "_Forever_, Regine Velasquez and Martin Nievera. No," he answered himself. "Not us."

"_No Place That Far_, Sara Evans and Vince Gill."

"No," Billy said with a shake of his head. "Not it. Don't worry though, I'll find it."

Kat laughed. She didn't seriously think he would remember it come morning.

As they were getting dressed the next morning, Billy turned off his razor and said, "_Baby, Come to Me_, James Ingram and Patti Austin."

"Huh?" Kat replied, pausing in the act of putting on her make-up.

"Our song," Billy explained. "What about _Baby, Come to Me_, sung by James Ingram and Patti Austin?"

"I'm not sure I…"

Not willing to inflict his singing voice on his bride, Billy said the words. "This was meant to be. I'm so glad I found you."

"Um…"

"You're right. Not it."

Kat thought that would be it, but Billy seemed to take his quest seriously. Everyday he would suddenly throw a song at her. He'd even called her at work. It was when he woke her up at three in the morning that she wished she'd never brought that magazine home.

"Kat, Kat," Billy repeated every time he shook her shoulder.

"Wha…wha…" she muttered sleepily.

"How about _Never Ending Song Of Love, _Delaney and Bonnie?"

"William," Kat growled when she realized why she was up.

"_I'll Never Stop Loving You_, David Cassidy and Treana Morris?" he asked as if it was the song choice from before that got his wife upset.

Pulling herself upright, Kat slammed on the light, and glared. "William Cranston if you wake me up at…" grabbing the clock she checked the time and said, "three o'clock in the morning with song titles again I swear you will be sleeping on the couch for a month!"

With that, she turned off the light and dropped back under the covers.

Settling back down himself, Billy mused, "_Every Little Thing About You_, Full Force and Cheryle Pepsii Riley."

Billy got kicked in the shins by an irate and tired blonde for his troubles.

* * *

Kat was having a bad day. Once again her clients change their mind about how they wanted their house built and she drew up another set of blueprints just to have them change their minds as soon as she finished.

When Kat entered her home to dim lights and candles, all she could think was that she was not in the mood for another one of her husband's marathon song picking sessions. If they hadn't picked one yet, Kat felt they never would, and they should really let that dream go.

Hearing the door close, Billy walked into the entryway to help Kat with her coat. Upon pressing a kiss to her check, he said, "I have a surprise for you."

"Billy, I don't…"

"Shush, come on."

Sighing, Kat reluctantly let him pull her into the living room.

Kicking off her shoes, she asked, "What's the surprise?"

Billy just smiled and pulled her into his arms in the middle of the living room. As Kat impatiently waited Billy grabbed a remote and turned on their stereo. Music poured softly out of the speakers and soon Kat found herself swaying in Billy arms.

Smiling, she said, "This was the song we first danced to as husband and wife."

"I know," Billy said with a corresponding smile. "I figured why mess with a good thing."

"You're just cocky because that was the first song you suggested," she teased.

"Yes," he conceded. "But this song always make me think of us and how happy I was to finally be married to you."

Tightening her hold on him, Kat rested her cheek against Billy's and let the music roll over her, releasing the tension from the day.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you , too, Kat," Billy replied. "I love you, too."


	17. Why?

_WHY?_

What most people didn't know was that the reason there were Power Ranger softball teams was that the Reds got bored. They were used to action and adventure. Being retired wasn't nearly as much fun—besides that one Forever Red Mission (and Tommy, of course, but the Technicolor Ranger just didn't count).

To create some excitement, the Reds challenged the Blues to a softball match. Blacks wanted to play winner and the girls weren't going to be left out. In the end, the PR Softball League was formed.

Wes Collins, being the Rich Ranger, bought a field. Everyone took turns practicing and on Friday nights played a game.

This was great as it let the families all get together and just have some fun.

The game in this instance was between the Born to be Blue Knights and Pretty in Pink Wildcats (Jen Collins was actively protesting this name as it was degrading to woman, but her team let her be coach and weren't willing to make any more concessions).

Zack Taylor (the Original Black Ranger), like always when his team wasn't playing, commentated.

"Up to bat for the Blue Knights is Billy Cranston. This is exciting. Since the recent formation of our league, this is the first time Billy and his new wife, Kat, have played each other. Will Kat strike him out, or will she lob Billy some slow ones to let him show off?"

"She will strike him out if she knows what's good for her," Jen yelled from the dugout.

Standing on the pitcher's mound, Kat's eyes widened. She and Billy quickly exchanged a grin at Jen's outburst before both fell into what was serious looks of pure professionalism. Both Cranstons were in it to win it.

* * *

Swinging their hands, Kat smiled widely as they walked to their car. Grinning, Billy remarked, "I don't know why you're smiling. Your team lost."

"Yes, but I struck you out. Jen may yell at everybody else, but I proved I'm not swayed by love." With an impish grin, she added, "I still kicked your butt."

"Oh…" he started to growl.

Laughing, Kat ran to the car with Billy chasing after her shouting threats. It would have been more fearsome, however, if he wasn't laughing at the time.


	18. Spellbound

_SPELLBOUND_

While they both knew they would eventually have children, they weren't planning on it or trying to have any. So, when Kat and then Billy found out they were going to have a baby, they were pleasantly surprised. They were surprised, but it didn't seem real.

Oh, the morning sickness seemed very real to Katherine, and Billy worried about her being so sick, but the fact that they were having a baby apposed to Kat having the flu didn't seem to really sink in.

Their first sonogram, however, seemed to change everything.

Katherine lay back as the doctor spread the cool jell on her still fairly flat stomach. Billy sat in a chair next to her, loosely holding her hand. For both impending parents, the whole visit seemed a bit surreal.

Dr. Craig turned to them with a smile as a steady, yet fast beat filled the room.

"That's your baby's heartbeat."

Kat's eyes widened as she listened to the beat with wonder. Billy just grinned.

"And that," Dr. Craig said, bringing their attention to the small monitor. "That is your baby. It's too early to determine sex, but that there is the head, those are the toes, and here is one of the hands," he said while pointing out each feature on the monitor.

Without taking her eyes off the monitor, Kat squeezed Billy's hand. He returned the gesture, too spellbound to look away. It finally became real. They were having a baby.


	19. Helm

_HELM_

When Billy was a Power Ranger it was his job to problem shoot. Later when he worked as support staff for the Zeo team, he tried to be prepared for any and everything. This planning served him well then and it helped later in life, especially with his career.

Now, however, it was driving his wife just slightly nuts. In spite of this, Kat loved her husband and was willing to indulge him a little. He was trying so hard so that he would be prepared for their child. How could she really fault him that, she decided.

Wandering into the living room, Kat wasn't surprised to see her husband surrounded by a pile of books. Thick books.

Smiling, Kat shook her head and curled up next to Billy. After giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a chart of everything we need to do. I think we should plan out what to do when you go into labor."

"Okay," Kat responded, snuggling up closer. "Tell me what you've got so far."

"Well, I have plans if you go into labor while I'm home and if I'm at work. If it's during traffic and I get stuck, I was thinking we should have back ups. You can't drive yourself while in labor and a taxi could take to long. I was thinking Tanya, then Adam or Jason—since they work together."

"Right," she replied with a grin. Kat sat her chin on Billy's shoulder looking down at his detailed notebook.

"I figured you'd like Aisha next, but I wasn't sure who would be after her."

"How many back-ups are we going to have for our back-up, sweetheart?"

"I was thinking eight; it's a good round number."

"And are we all going to practice?"

Billy turned his head, dislodging his wife, so he could get a good look at her. "Kat, that's the only way we can be sure we are prepared. I don't want to panic when the time comes."

Kat knew that any laughing on her part would only upset Billy and she would get a long lecture on preparedness. And, she admitted to herself (if not Billy), she'd probably be glad for the trial runs when the time came.

"Not Rocky then. He'll panic no matter how many times we practice."

Laughing, Billy draped his arm across Kat's shoulders. Pulling her close, he said, "I do remember when Aisha had Roxanne."

"There was fainting."

"I promise," Billy said seriously, "I won't faint."

"I'm not worried," Kat replied. "With you at the helm, our family will be fine. Now, I was thinking Cassie Johnson or Ashley Hammond. Unless Ashley's pregnant again…"


	20. Confidence

_CONFIDENCE_

The labor drills had gone well. Everyone knew their job. Billy read every book he could find and made notes. He and Kat took parenting classes and Lamaze. Billy had every confidence that things would go well and he was prepared.

Even in hour fourteen of contractions, Billy was doing fine. For a first birth, this was pretty average. Luckily, Billy didn't think to mention that to Kat.

Kat, herself, was doing great (which Billy did tell her). So far, she hadn't yelled at him or threatened to disembowel him. Billy was feeling really good about the birth.

Finally, Dr. Craig came in and told them it was time. Kat was finally dilated to 10 cm. or 4 inches. It wasn't until "the ring of fire"—crowning of the head—that Billy got worried.

His wife had a very high pain tolerance, that's what happened when you were beaten up regularly as a Power Ranger. When their baby started to crown, however, Billy looked down at Kat and found that she had tears silently pouring down her face.

Leaning forward, he whispered, "You're doing great, honey. Just think, soon we'll be parents."

Kat opened her eyes and gave him a weary smile. Billy knew that things weren't really better, but he kissed her forehead, and tried to be supportive.

Finally after some eighteen hours of labor, a cry filled the air.

"It's a boy," Dr. Craig told the weary, new parents.

Baby Cranston was cleaned up and handed to his mother. Once again, Kat started to cry. This time, however, they were happy tears.

"Hello, Jeremy Jacob Cranston," she whispered. "Oh, you were worth it, sweetie. All nine months of morning sickness and all those hours of pain."

Looking up, Kat asked with a smile, "Do you want to hold your son, Dad?"

Billy gingerly took the squirming creature from his wife. Looking down into those unfocused blue eyes, Billy's confidence left him. Here was this tiny being he created with Kat who was going to rely on him for care, knowledge, and love.

Before he could have a full blown panic attack, however, Kat laid her hand on his arm. Billy looked down at Katherine, ready to hand their son back.

Instead of asking for Jeremy back, she said, "We'll fine, won't we? We're a family now."

Billy glanced down at his son and then back at his wife.

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

Billy was no longer as confident as he was before, but he figured a little scared was always a good thing. It kept you cautious. And Kat was right. Together, they'd all be fine.


	21. Time

_TIME_

"Kat," Tanya said with some exasperation. "It's time."

Looking up from folding her laundry, Kat gave her friend a look full of confusion. "Time for what?"

"Kat," Tanya sighed, this time with definite exasperation. "How old is Jeremy?"

"Forty-four days old."

"So, six weeks."

"A little over…why?"

"When's the last time you and Billy did anything together?" Raising a hand to preempt her friend's response, Tanya qualified, "Together that did not involve the baby."

Kat blanked. Dropping Billy's shirt in her lap, she looked over at Tanya and shook her head. Shrugging she added, "I don't remember. Before Jeremy was born we so focused on getting ready for his birth that I can't remember the last time we did anything not involving the baby."

Tanya smiled and leaned over to squeeze her friend's hand. "Kat, it happens to all of us. Remember when Tad was born?" At Kat's nod Tanya went on. "Adam and I started getting snippy with each other because we spent so little time together without our son."

"But, Jeremy's still so little…"

"Trust me Kat, Jeremy will be just fine. The longer you wait the harder it will be."

"Are you volunteering to baby-sit?"

"Only fair since you've watched Tad so much for us," Tanya agreed with a grin. "It will be fine. Adam and I are great with kids."

Kat rolled her eyes, but agreed with a grin. In fact, she was kind of looking forward to going out with an adult…especially when that adult was her husband.

* * *

The stars seemed to sparkle as Billy and Kat walked from the restaurant back to their car. Squeezing her hand gently in his, Billy said, "We need to thank Tanya. I hadn't realized how much I missed spending time together—just you and me and no diapers." 

Kat laughed and swayed her body against his in a playful shove.

"Maybe we should get a regular babysitter."

Billy turned to look at his wife. Her blue eyes were shinning at the idea even if she did seem nervous about leaving their little one with a yet unnamed sitter.

"We'll use the rookies," he declared firmly, green eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Oh, since we don't have zords for them to scrub will just use our child instead."

"Exactly. Besides, they're used to protecting the innocence."

"We'll ask Alyssa. She's the most motherly of the bunch. Who knows what Max would do with Jeremy," Kat stated quiet seriously.

"Besides, it will be good practice for when she and Cole get married."

"So, it's settled. We'll have a date night whenever orgs aren't terrorizing the area?"

"Maybe we should ask the next to last rookies. Jeremy doesn't need to be a Power Ranger just yet."

"That leaves Eric, Wes, and Jen," Kat replied, a touch uneasily.

"Oh," Billy replied sadly.

Kat and Billy looked at one another before saying together, "Alyssa can drop Jeremy off with Princess Shayla."


	22. Album

_ALBUM_

It was definitely Kim, Billy decided, who thought scrapbooking would be a great idea. He couldn't see Kendrix spending that much time away from her experiments sorting pictures, let alone acid-free paper. Jen Scotts Collins, the perennial Ranger, would never voluntarily waste that much time on an activity not directly involved with her duty, Billy decided. Thinking of Karone, the former Princess of Evil, as a scrapbooker just seemed a little scary to Billy for some reason.

For those reasons Billy was fairly positive that it was Kim who decided the Pink Rangers should all learn to scrapbook.

With Kat gone shopping with Tanya and Aisha, and Jeremy wanting his Mommy, Billy was grateful to whoever thought that scrapbooking was a good idea—even if it was the former Princess of Evil. Scooping his sobbing son onto his lap, Billy opened the soft pink cover and started pointing out pictures.

"Look, Jeremy. There's Mommy. That's Mommy when we first met. And there's Mommy with the kite we built," Billy said, pointing to another picture.

Jeremy's cries quickly dried up and he jabbered happily at the pictures. Luckily, the pages were fairly thick so Jeremy was able to help turn the pages, much to the toddler's delight.

It seemed like hours to Billy as they flipped the pages of the album back and forth, Jeremy jabbering happily the entire time. Except, of course, when Billy stopped talking. Then he would look up at his father almost seeming to demand that Billy go on with the story.

Between the warm room and the semi-soporific activity both Cranstons were soon fast asleep. And this was how Kat found them when she got home.

Smiling, Kat started to pick up the album to put away when she got an idea. Hurrying out of the room, Kat quickly found their camera and came back to take a picture of her boys.

"This will be perfect for my scrapbook," Kat thought to herself as she took the picture.


	23. Distraction

_DISTRACTION_

Billy was busy with work. More than busy. For the first time since he got involved with Kat, Billy had brought work home. This time he didn't have much of a choice, he had to get this project done.

Unfortunately for Billy, working at the kitchen table (the only place to spread out all of his papers) didn't free him up from distractions. Kat tried to stay out of his way this weekend, but in making dinner she needed to use the kitchen.

Jeremy was sitting in his high chair jabbering to Kat and Kat would in turn talk back to him. Billy tried to calm his temper, but he was under a lot of stress at work and had a headache that wouldn't quit pounding. If one of them didn't stop talking soon Billy was afraid he was going to snap.

Just when Billy's ill temper was about to take hold of him and he would most likely say something he would regret, Jeremy spoke. For the first time ever, Jeremy said a full and complete word.

"Dada," Jeremy called happily, as he strained to reach out for his father.

Everything he needed to do left Billy's mind. Slowly he set down the report he was reading and looked over at his wife who was grinning happily.

"Jeremy, who's that?" Kat asked, pointing to Billy as she tried to get their son to repeat his feat.

Much to their excitement, Jeremy answered the question.

"Dada. Dada, Dada, Dada, Dada."

"Oh, that's my bright boy," Kat cooed before kissing Jeremy's chubby cheek.

Crouching down next to his wife, Billy said, "I'm sorry for being so snappy lately."

Smiling, Kat gave him a quick peck. "You're forgiven."

With that, she went back to trying to get Jeremy to talk again. As Billy joined in, he decided he was due a distraction anyway. Work could wait, his family came first.


	24. Sacrifice

_SACRIFICE_

**3.**** an act of giving up something one values for the sake of something that is of greater importance.

* * *

**

"Mr. Cranston," Janet Livingston, Billy's timid executive assistant (secretary) whispered nervously.

Billy wished Janet would actually talk. Some days it was hard to discern her mutterings.

"Yes, Ms. Livingston?"

"Mr. Kaplan is here."

"What?" Billy exclaimed.

Janet's pronouncement had jarred him out of his zone.

"Mr. Kaplan is here. He's waiting for you in the conference room."

Rolling his eyes, Billy ran an agitated hand through his hair. Kaplan rarely lowered himself to visit the masses and Billy wasn't sure he wanted to know what problem brought the man down from corporate.

"Thank you, Ms. Livingston. I'll be right there."

Janet gave a tiny jerk of the head that Billy long ago decided was a nod, before she scurried back to her desk.

Quickly, Billy saved his work before standing up and straightening his shirt. Taking one last look at the pictures on his desk, Billy smiled at the recent addition of Kat holding an eleven month old Jeremy.

"Wish me luck," he informed the picture.

Taking a deep breath, Billy headed out the door.

* * *

"Mr. Kaplan, it's good to see you sir."

Billy surprised himself with how sincere he sounded. His boss, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice that anyone had entered the room. Mr. Kaplan was a boorish man who luxuriated in excess and expected everyone to wait on him. So, in essence, Billy wasn't surprised the man had yet to acknowledge his existence.

Finally, after Kaplan had felt he had spent enough time making himself seem important, he turned to Billy giving him a feral smile.

"Cranston, come on in."

Sitting down, Billy tried to breath through his nose in an attempt to calm his nerves. Conversely, Kaplan was making himself more comfortable by propping his beefy legs up on the conference table.

"Cranston, I invited you down here because I have a proposition for you."

"Sir?" Billy asked, a raised eyebrow the only thing to show his confusion.

"You heard about Johnson, didn't you?"

"He retired."

"Ha," Kaplan barked. "The man had a mental breakdown. Barking mad. We had to have him carted out of the office by some quack and his minions."

"How's he doing?"

Admittedly, Billy wasn't that interested in office gossip, but last he had heard was that Jack Johnson had decided to retire—spend sometime at the beach. The breakdown was completely new news.

"How should I know?" Kaplan asked with a shrug of his massive shoulders. "I'm not his nanny."

"Oh," was the only thing Billy could come up with in response to that information.

"Johnson left a hole up in corporate being, in the loony bin and all. Your office is the most efficient and makes the most money out of all our satellites. If you want it, Johnson's job is yours."

Billy blinked. He honestly wasn't sure what to say. He never thought of going to corporate and Kaplan's sells pitch left a lot to be desired. With that in mind, Billy said the first thing he thought of.

"I'll have to talk to Kat."

"What?" Kaplan boomed. It was obvious he was surprised that Billy didn't leap at the offer.

"My wife, Katherine. I'll have to talk to her first before I make a decision of this magnitude."

Kaplan stared at Billy, and for a moment, Billy thought the offer was going to be rescinded. Finally, Kaplan gave a nod of his head that shook his jowls into quivering.

"You've got till the end of the week, Cranston. There are a lot of other men who would kill for this job and wouldn't waste time talking it over with their little woman about it. Understand me?"

"Yes sir. You'll have your answer by Friday."

"Good," Kaplan intoned, signaling the end of the conversation and sending Billy back to his desk to wonder what he should do.

* * *

Kat woke up at two in the morning to find Billy's side of the bed empty. Knowing how worried he was, Kat was certain that he was in the garage. Every time Billy needed to think he would work on car maintenance. He said it reminded him of working on the zords and was relaxing.

Pulling on a robe and her slippers, Kat padded out to the cold garage to find her husband's feet sticking out from underneath her car. Knowing that he would be too lost in thought to notice her, Kat made as much noise as she could walking over to a bucket and turning it upside down to sit on.

"What are you doing out of bed? It's after two," her husband's voice wafted up to her from under the car.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kat replied as she handed over the torque wrench Billy was reaching for.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get an answer, Kat added, "What's bothering you about this job offer, Billy?"

She heard the deep sigh long before she saw Billy's face. Scooting out from underneath the car, Billy looked up into his wife's worried blue eyes.

"Jack Johnson lost his mind."

"According to Kaplan." The roll of Kat's eyes showed that she didn't believe much of what came out of Kaplan's mouth.

"I'd be working closer with Kaplan. I'd probably be required to attend all his _parties_."

"Well, I can see why that would be a draw back." Kat paused before adding, "You'd be making more money and the job would have more of a challenge to it than your current one."

"I'd be spending more time away from you and Jeremy."

"Do you want this job, Billy?"

Billy sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"I trust you to make the best decision for you and our family."

"You're not being much help, Kat."

Smiling, Kat took one of her husband's greasy hands in her own. "Do you remember when I was trying to decide if I wanted to quit working after Jeremy was born?"

Billy nodded, curious to see where she was going with this.

"You never told me what to do. You said you would support me either way. I appreciated that support and how you didn't push me. I'm giving you the same consideration back."

Billy nodded. Bringing one of Kat's hands to his lips, Billy placed a kiss on a non-greasy spot on her palm.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"Come on, let's go back to bed."

"Your car is still in pieces," Billy protested.

"I'll drop you off and pick you up tomorrow. You can fix it tomorrow night."

"Or, later tonight."

"Ha ha, funny Cranston," Kat said with a grin. "Time for bed."

"Yes, ma'am."

As they hit the lights, Billy turned to his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

"I know what I'm going to tell Kaplan tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"I'm never going to sacrifice you and Jeremy for Kaplan."

Kat just smiled and gave him a kiss.


	25. Quest

_QUEST_

Billy, Adam, and Rocky were all dressed and ready for battle. Anyone who said Christmas shopping was not battle was deluding themselves. The guys knew this and wished they still had their Ranger powers for protection. Despite this, they couldn't let their wives and more especially their children, down; so, they were going shopping.

Rocky looked around the busy store and paled. "How am I ever going to find _Get-Up Fancy Fairy_ in this crowd? That's all Lucy asked Santa for!"

"What is it?" Billy asked. Not having any daughters of his own, he wasn't up to date on their toys.

"It's a pair of sparkly wings with a wand that makes twinkling noise as Lucy runs around and waves the wand."

"Pink?"

"Purple."

"That way," Billy decided, seeing a largely pink aisle. He was sure that would lead them to Rocky's toy. They'd work from there.

* * *

"Hey, how about _Owl Puke—The Pellet_?" Rocky said as he offered a bright yellow box to Adam. 

"You can put the bones together as a puzzle," Billy said thoughtfully as he looked at another box.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Do you really think Tanya would like this?"

"How about Tad?" Rocky countered.

Adam considered this before nodding. "Tad will love this for the name alone." Tossing _Owl Puke_ into the cart, Adam turned to Billy. "What do you have left?"

"Kat's present," Billy answered with unconcern as he placed his box of _Owl Puke_ back on the shelf.

Both Rocky and Adam froze and turned to Billy in surprise.

"You don't have Kat's present yet?" Adam tentatively asked.

"No."

"But, you have an idea of what to get, right?" Rocky quickly added.

"No," Billy said with a shake of his head.

"You do know that if you don't get her anything, you're dead?" Rocky asked.

"Rock's right. You just can't do nothing."

Billy gave his friends a bewildered look. "Who said I wasn't doing anything?"

"You don't have an idea," Rocky reminded him.

"I'll find something," Billy assured them.

Two hours and seven stores later Billy was starting to wonder if he would find anything. As they headed towards the food court for a break, Billy spotted a toy store. In desperation, Billy headed that way.

"Billy," Rocky called. "The food's this way," he said pointing in the opposite direction.

"I'm going to try this place out first."

"That's a toy store," Adam told him. He was sure that his friend had forgotten what he was looking for with all the crowds and noise.

"I know," Billy called back.

Rocky and Adam exchanged a look.

"We better follow him," Rocky said with a sigh.

"To save him from himself," Adam agreed.

Once inside, they found Billy in what could only be called the girls' aisle, looking at a large pink box. Hearing his friends' arrival, Billy turned to them with a smile.

"I found Kat's gift."

Looking at the box's listed ages, Rocky said, "You do realize your wife is older than 3-8 years old."

Seeming to ignore his friend, Billy headed towards the cash register saying, "It comes with a DVD tutorial and a Dance-a-Long."

Rocky turned to Adam and said, "Tanya is Kat's best friend so she'll call her first."

Adam nodded in recognition. "I'll call you as so as the yelling starts."

"Awesome."

* * *

Kat couldn't say she hadn't been curious since her husband carted in a large box and told her not to look. The two weeks till Christmas was a battle in willpower since Kat knew exactly where Billy had hid her present. 

Now, on Christmas Day, Jeremy was playing with his new trucks from his Grandma Hillard and his parents were free to open their presents from each other. Too excited to see her reaction, Billy set his present aside and watched Kat open the box.

Upon opening the long awaited box, Kat started to laugh. "_Bella Dancerella™ Home Ballet Studio_, hum?"

"I thought of you when I saw it," Billy assured her.

Leaning forward for a kiss, Kat replied, "You are so lucky I love you."

"Don't I know it," Billy retorted, just before their lips met.

* * *

_All gifts in italics were top sellers for Christmas 2005. I know, I looked it up. Seeing the top toys changed the direction this story went. To be honest, goofy as it may be, I like this direction better than what I started with._


	26. Pride

_PRIDE_

Their home took uncomfortable to a whole new level as of late. Sometime in the last two days, Billy wasn't exactly sure when, they had stopped speaking. Not completely really. At dinner last night Kat had coolly asked him to clean up Jeremy while she cleaned up the kitchen.

To be honest, Billy wasn't really sure what their argument had been over by now. He knew the only thing keeping the argument going, however, was pride—both his and Kat's. Neither wanted to be the one to swallow their pride and ask for forgiveness.

Thinking over the fact that he couldn't remember why they were arguing and he was sure Kat would give a detailed reenactment if he asked, Billy decided to be the bigger person and ask for forgiveness. Not that he would explain it to Kat that way—Billy really did want the fight to actually end.

Entering the kitchen, Billy found Kat tenderizing (beating to a pulp) the meat for dinner. Taking a steadying breath, Billy bravely took a couple of steps forward.

"Kat…"

Seeing her head whip around and the scowl across her pretty face, Billy's voice trailed off. Gathering his courage once again, Billy amended his statement.

"Katherine, I'm sorry."


	27. Take My Hand

_TAKE MY HAND_

"Let's go for a walk," Billy suggested as he looked out their front window towards the crisp fall evening. "We can look at the leaves that are changing colors."

"Jeremy needs to go to bed soon," Kat half-heartedly protested.

"It will put him to sleep," Billy countered. "It always has."

Kat smiled at the memory of pacing up and down the hall, when she was pregnant with Jeremy, until he had settled down enough for her to go to sleep.

"Alright. Come on, Jeremy; let's go get our jackets on."

In no time at all, the Cranston family was ready to go. Jeremy was excited, he still loved walks.

Their slow progress through the neighborhood seemed to relax them all. Jeremy happily told his parents the names of all the things he recognized, like: car, tree, and doggy. As Jeremy toddled forward to pick up a pretty leaf, Billy reached out his hand towards Kat. Smiling, she slipped her hand in his as they continued on their way.


	28. Duty

_DUTY_

It was because Andros and Ashley had so many children, Kat decided as she cleaned up another potty training mess off the carpet. She never would have believed _Potty Training in One Day_ if they hadn't recommended it to her. Obviously, since the Hammonds had done it so many times before, Kat had assumed they were experts.

In the middle of these musing, Kat was interrupted by her husband who had been in charge of cleaning up their child.

"Jeremy is now happily playing with his trucks," Billy reported as he flopped down on the floor next to Kat.

"Whoever invented _Potty Training in One Day_ should be shot," Kat declared. "They are obviously insane and are a menace to society."

Billy grinned, but made sure his frustrated wife did not see that. Sighing, he ran a hand through his blond hair.

"What do you think of potty training by example?"

"What?" Kat asked, staring at Billy with disbelief.

"We'll just take all the doors off the bathrooms and let Jeremy see how it's done. Instead of regular underwear will have him wear potty-training pants. By the time he hits kindergarten he'll want to try on his own…be a big boy like all the other kids."

Kat couldn't physically speak for several moments she was so surprised and/or angry—she really couldn't tell which emotion was stronger.

"I am going to pretend you didn't just say that, William Cranston. It's our duty as parents to train Jeremy to use the potty, not his kindergarten teacher!"

"Yes, dear," Billy agreed. He decided that it would no longer be prudent to make suggestions. Kat really wasn't in the mood.

* * *

_Scarily, all these _are_ potty training ideas. My parents assured me the potty training in a day thing didn't work for me. Kat's claim about the person being shot, that's from my Mom. Billy's idea is a modified version of 7 days and 75 dollars. In that one, the modification was potty-training pants. In their's the child is supposed to run around naked. The $75 is for the inevitable carpet cleaning._


	29. Scars

_SCARS_

Billy sighed with pleasure and pulled his wife closer. It was their anniversary. Jeremy was spending the day with his Gamma and Gampa Hillard, and Billy and Kat were spending their time relaxing in a hammock in their backyard.

Turning his head, Billy could see a faint mark on his wife's shoulder that was only visible because of the way her shirt was pulled. As he rubbed a finger along the mark, Billy realized he had never asked Kat how she had gotten the scar.

Deciding there was no time like the present, Billy asked, "When did you get this?"

"Hum?" she practically purred.

Tracing the scar with his finger, he repeated, "When did you get this scar?"

Sleepily, Kat snuggled in closer to Billy's side before responding. "Oh, let's see…not long after you sent us a message saying you were staying on Aquitar."

"What happened?"

"Wasn't paying attention…still upset about losing my friend," she muttered drowsily.

Billy would have spent some time dwelling on his newly acquired guilt, except for the fact that Kat knew her husband—sleepy or not—and chose to distract him.

Running her hand under his shirt and along his ribs, Kat stopped at a long, thin line that wrapped around his side.

"How did you get this?"

"Whip back from a cable when I was working on the zords." Laughing Billy added, "In fact, I think it was Tommy's Battle Zord that gave me that scar."

Waking up, Kat pulled herself up to look in her husband's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

"Kat, that happened over what…ten years ago. I'm fine."

"Why did you tell me then? I could have helped you."

"I was selfish," Billy explained with a smile. "The zords were mine and I didn't want to share."

Kat gave her husband a look that said she didn't believe him, before settling back down, and cuddling against him.

"I love you," she said as both as a statement and as an explanation.

Kissing the top of her head, Billy hugged his wife closer. "I promise to tell you the next time I do anything like that, okay?"

"You had better."

Billy grinned and they both went back to relaxing together.


	30. Dawn

_DAWN_

"Kat, Billy, time to get up," Tanya called from outside the couple's tent. "I'm getting breakfast started."

As Tanya's footsteps signaled her walking away, Kat scooted her sleeping bag closer to her husband trying to get some extra warmth.

"We need new friends," Billy muttered.

"Ones who know that the day doesn't start until least ten on vacation," Kat concurred.

"But who could we hang out with? All the people we know are early rising freaks."

Kat chuckled. "How about the newbie team? Dino Thunder?"

"The ones Tommy is mentoring?"

"Oh, well the team after that. If we can get to them soon enough."

"You know, Teej said that at their last Forever Red meeting Tommy was complaining that his team liked to stay up late and he had an awful time getting them up early for practice."

Smiling, Kat propped her head up on her hand to better see her husband.

"Let's disobey Tommy's edict about waiting until he has the team trained to his specifications before inviting them to alliance meetings and get to them now."

"Hey, Billy and Kat," Rocky yelled while shaking their tent. "Stop canoodling and get out here. You're missing the sunrise."

Pulling his glasses on, Billy said, "I could learn to love soccer."

"We'll find a number when we get back to civilization," Kat agreed.


	31. Beautiful

_BEAUTIFUL_

Beautiful.

That was the only way to describe her, Billy decided as he leaned against the door jam and watched his wife get dressed. Back when they were teens he knew she was attractive, but she was Tommy's girl then and Billy would force himself not to think of Kat _that_ way. Later when they were dating and then when they got married, Billy acknowledged she was pretty—stunning, in fact.

There was something special though, an extra kind of radiance about her—an unusual beauty—when Kat was pregnant. That same kind of beauty that she was showing, especially now that she was eight months pregnant with their second child.

Billy could have watched her all day, and probably would have spent some time doing so if he hadn't let a snort of laughter escape. Kat, upon hearing that, flipped her head around and glared. Billy may think she was beautiful, but Kat was rather self-conscious about her appearance when pregnant.

Knowing that the laughter was coming from what had appeared to be an odd dance, but was really Kat trying to see if her shoes matched from around the bulk that was their child, Katherine narrowed her eyes at her husband and asked, "Do my shoes match?"

Taking her arm, Billy led Kat over to their bed while saying, "Well, they're both black."

"Billy," she protested.

Once he had his wife sitting down, Billy slipped Kat's shoes off her feet and held them up. "Which ones?"

"Your left hand."

Billy nodded and looked around for the matching shoe before slipping them both on his wife's feet. Helping her stand back up, Billy marveled at the miracle her body was carrying.

Seeing him stare, Kat asked self-consciously, "How do I look?"

Smiling, Billy replied with all sincerity.

"Beautiful."


	32. Color

_COLOR_

Jeremy was a big brother. As such, he was moving to the room down the hall so that Isaac could be closer to Mommy and Daddy. That's because Isaac is the baby and Jeremy is a big boy.

At least, that's how Jeremy explained it to all his aunts and uncles who came to help with the move.

Since Jeremy was a big boy he got to pick the colors they would paint his new bedroom. This, of course, turned into a color war between friends.

Jason tried to convince the tot to pick red. Tommy agreed, but added green was a mighty fine color as well. Billy argued that they liked Christmas but they didn't like Christmas that much.

Trini, on the other hand, wanted to know why they couldn't use yellow. It was such a bright happy color. And, it was gender neutral—unlike pink, she added in response to Kim's suggestion of pink accents on a white, green, and red room.

Aishia and Tanya quickly agreed that yellow was the best and even started listing off various shades, such as: Butter, Lemon, and Sunflower.

Rocky, not wanting to be left out but wanting to use a color he actually thought Jeremy would pick, insisted on blue. He and Billy were Blue Rangers and blue was associated with boys—which Jeremy was.

Kat, tired of the arguing and cranky from being up half the night with Isaac, let out a loud, shrill whistle, which stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Jeremy," she said softly to her oldest son while she adjusted Isaac in her arms. "What do you want to paint your room?"

Billy grinned as he watched Jeremy's little face scrunch up in thought. Suddenly, his face brightened and Jeremy exclaimed, "I want a dinosaur room!"

"Alright!" Jason and Tommy cheered together as they slapped hands.

As the group got together trying to figure out what to paint and how to go about it (Tommy offered Trent's drawing skills, sure the White Ranger would love to help out), Billy turned and noticed his wife yawning and rubbing at her temples with her free hand.

Scooping Isaac out of his mother's arms, Billy said, "Go take a nap. I can handle everything here."

"Billy…"

"I'll wake you up when Isaac needs to be fed, but until then I can hold down the fort. Go sleep." Kissing her on the cheek he added, "Really it's fine, Kat. I'll take care of everything."

"Thank you," Kat half-sobbed, showing just how tired she really was.

With another kiss, Billy sent her off for some well deserved rest. Everyone was too excited about the project to notice, that is except Jeremy who quickly came scurrying forward.

"Where Mommy go?"

"To take a nap," Billy replied. "She left us in charge. Do you think we can do a good job?"

"Yeah!" Jeremy exclaimed. It was obvious he liked being a big boy.

Billy just grinned in response.


	33. Reaction

_REACTION_

Normally, Billy was an excellent father and would eagerly watch either of his boys. Last night, however, he had let Kat sleep and gotten up with Isaac several times. He was tired.

Kat had taken Isaac to his check-up and had offered to bring Jeremy along to let Billy get some sleep. Knowing she'd never admit it, but taking both boys would be a bit of a hassle, Billy assured his wife that he wasn't too sleepy to take care of Jeremy. Reluctantly, Kat had left with just Isaac and assured Billy he could take a nap as soon as she got home.

He probably would have made it until she got home if Jeremy hadn't wanted to watch _Sesame Street_. Sitting in his rather comfy chair made it hard for Billy to keep his eyes open. Assuring his sleepy mind that Jeremy was entranced and wouldn't leave the room, Billy fell asleep.

Upon waking, however, Billy found that _Sesame Street_ was off and in it's place was another _PBS_ show aimed at kids. This one, on the other hand, was about science and Jeremy was missing.

Luckily, it didn't take Billy long to track his son down to the kitchen. Unfortunately, that was all the luck he had.

Jeremy had been watching the science show when they made a volcano. Evidently, Jeremy didn't hear the part about asking for your parents' permission.

"Daddy," Jeremy exclaimed happily upon seeing his father. "I made science."

"I see that," Billy replied, looking around at what used to be their kitchen.

Looking concerned, Jeremy explained, "I can't read yet so I didn't know which white stuff was soda." Brightening he added, "None of the other white stuff made bubbles like the white stuff in the box so that hasta be the soda."

"That's right, Jer." After taking a steadying breath, Billy added, "Jeremy, do you remember that Mommy and Daddy told you not to cook by yourself?"

"But, I wasn't cooking, Daddy. I was making science."

"Yes, well no doing that by yourself anymore either. Okay?"

"Okay," Jeremy replied, obviously disappointed.

Once again, Billy looked around the room before glancing at his watch. If he hurried, he decided, he might be able to clean the mess up before Kat got home. Jeremy was sure to tell her he'd "made science," but her reaction might be better if the kitchen bore no mark of Jeremy's experiment.


	34. Fight

_FIGHT_

Kat Cranston was rudely awoken from a sound sleep by the shrill ring of her phone. Groggily, she pulled the offender closer and sleepily answered, "Hello."

"Hello, Kat," her husband, wearily said on the other end of the line.

The surprise alone at hearing her husband's voice woke Kat up from her muzzy state. Sitting up and flipping on the light, Kat glanced at the clock as she said, "Billy, it's two-thirty in the morning. Where are you?"

At first, all Kat heard was a deep sigh and then silence.

"Kat, I've been arrested."

"What!"

"It's a long story. Can you come bail me out?"

"You're in jail!"

"Kat, honey, please just come pick me up. I'll explain when we get back home."

Hearing how drained her husband sounded, Kat shoved her questions aside and quickly got the information on which jail he was being held at. After getting the boys up and bundled into their coats, Kat drove to Reefside loaded down with their credit cards and a checkbook—she really wasn't sure what she needed to make bail.

Billy didn't say much when they picked him up (which required Kat and her boys to fight through the crowd of angry female rangers to just get to the front desk) or as they drove home. It wasn't until the boys were back in bed and he had had a shower (Billy wanted to wash the stench of jail off him—Kat thoroughly agreed with that action) that Billy was even willing to talk about his night.

Grabbing their first aid kit, to bandage Billy's wounds, Kat said, "Now tell me what happened."

"Kat, I'm really tired…"

"William, I drug our two children out of their warm beds in the dead of night to drive an hour away to Reefside to bail you out of jail. I think the least you can do is to tell me why."

"It was all Conner's fault," Billy answered petulantly.

Kat bit her lip in an effort to contain her laugher. At the moment, her husband was acting like their three-year-old when he was told he had to have a bath.

Once she knew she wouldn't give her mirth away, Kat replied, "Billy, how did Red's latest _rookie_ get his fellow thirty-two alumni Rangers arrested?"

Billy rolled his eyes. He knew perfectly well that Kat already found this funny and he was sure anymore of the story would cause her to lose her tentative control. But, also knowing he wouldn't get to bed until he spilled everything, Billy gave into his wife's demands.

"Only thirty-one fellow Rangers. Merrick left sometime after he arrived with Cole and before the cops showed up."

"Fine," Kat conceded. "How did the thirty-two remaining Rangers get arrested?"

"Well, technically it was Cam's fault. He started the whole thing."

"Oh?" Kat was surprised by this as Cameron Watanabe seemed like a fairly quiet young man.

"Cam asked Tommy how he and Kim finally got together."

"Okay…"

"Conner answered."

"I'm still not…"

"Trent objected to Conner's version of events. To hear Trent tell it none of the other Dino Thunder Rangers helped, it was all Trent's doing—getting Kim and Tommy back together."

"Did Conner start a fight?"

Kat knew that at some point her husband had been in a fight. It was obvious from looking at his face.

"No, but that was probably because he was too busy holding Ethan back."

"Was Trent trying to start a fight?"

"No, I honestly don't think so."

"So, why was he…acting like a jerk?"

"According to Bubba—a couple of reasons."

"Bubba?" Kat asked with a raised eyebrow.

Billy once again rolled his eyes. "One of my cell mates. He took a couple of psychology classes in college. Bubba thought we were members of some kind of athletic club."

Holding her mouth and jaw stiffly, Kat muttered, "Well, that's partially right."

"Kat," Billy admonished when he saw his wife trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Tell me what Bubba said."

"Trent doesn't have a club and feels like a hanger-on instead of part of the group. And…Conner stole his girl."

Dismissing the first part as most likely right, but more interested in the second, Kat asked, "Stole his girl?"

"From what I gathered, Kira—the Yellow Ranger—and Trent sort of had a thing until he became an Evil Ranger and tried to kill her. It was then that Kira realized how much being a Power Ranger had matured Conner and gave him a chance. This, of course, left Trent without his crush."

"So, what happened after Conner was holding Ethan back from attacking Trent?"

With a wry grin, Billy replied, "You're enjoying this way too much, you know."

"Just tell me what happened next," Kat retorted with a smile.

"So, Tommy steps forward to mediate. Trent tells him off saying that Tommy _would_ pick Conner because they were both Red. Conner argues that Tommy would pick Trent because they could both go to Former Evil Ranger Support Group Meetings together."

"I would have loved to have seen Tommy's face," Kat laughed.

Billy smiled. "He seems to think the support group would be a great idea, what with there being so many Rangers who could join."

"Oh, great," she grumbled.

"Be careful what you wish for," Billy teased in return.

"Just tell your story."

Good spirits semi-returned, Billy went on.

"Cole, being the natural mediator that he is, tried to break it up. In the meantime, Trent decided that he resented Conner's remark and went after him. Tommy yanked him back. In the process…in the process, Cole got kicked where it counts."

"Oh dear."

"Yeah, well, it gets better. Evidently Cole and Alyssa are trying to get pregnant. Max—Cole's Blue teammate—knew this and decided to defend his friend."

"What happened?" Kat asked, blue eyes wide with disbelief.

"Max accidentally over shot Trent and attacked Hunter Bradley. Blake Bradley decided to defend his brother. The next thing I know, I'm trying to defeat Ryan Mitchell in hand to hand combat."

"Why…wait. What did you have to drink?"

"There was no alcohol, Kat. I promise. There were underage kids there, so the restaurant we went to didn't even have a bar."

"So, you mean to tell me that all of you acted that stupid with all of your mental abilities intact?"

"Dustin has a theory about that."

"Oh?"

"I have no idea. It my turn to use the phone when he started to explain it to Bubba."

With that, Kat lost all ability to control her laughter and fell back onto there bed shaking with it. Seeing his wife in hysterics, Billy could only smile. Hopefully one day he would find it as funny as Kat.


	35. Dream

_DREAM_

When Katherine was a teenager, she used to dream about dating Tommy Oliver—the handsome, athletic, man's man who dressed in white and then red. When they finally started dating, Kat would dream about their life together. She was just sure this relationship would never end.

It wasn't until Kat moved to England to study dance and Tommy stayed in America to race cars that she realized that she was no longer dreaming about Tommy. Their time together was at an end—especially since she knew Tommy still dreamed about Kim. Katherine never did tell Tommy why she left movie night so suddenly. Kat knew Tommy would be upset if he knew she had heard him mumble Kim's name in his sleep during the romantic comedy they were supposed to be watching.

As Kat grew and changed, so did her dreams. It wasn't until long after she met Billy Cranston again that she realized she had stopped making dreams and just waited to see what life would bring.

Now, snuggled up in bed with her husband, their two boys curled between them—the thunder and lightening storm had scared them, Katherine decided her life had turned out much better than she had _ever_ dreamed.


	36. Worst Case Scenario

_WORST-CASE SCENARIO_

It all started with Eric Meyers. When he and Taylor started to get serious, he decided she should be able to have a morpher on her at all times just like he did. Somehow, and only knowing the Meyers-Earhardt crew made it understandable, Eric and/or Taylor convinced Princess Shayla to return the Growl Phones to the Rangers—just in case.

Sometime after that, the Mystic Force Rangers joined the Alliances and everybody heard about what happened with the former Rita Repulsa. The Reds were inspired. It didn't take much convincing to get the Blues (and any other color who worked tech for the Rangers) to get working on how to reenergize _all_ the old morphers.

Soon, a Ranger Network was set up. Everyone could communicate with each other over their morphers if they adjusted their morpher to the correct frequency. Now all the Rangers were just a page away from help.

After Adam worked with the Operation Overdrive Rangers, they were included in this help network the alumni Rangers set up. Which, really, Kat decided, was a good thing—as they were stuck in the desert near San Angeles with a dead car and two cranky kids.

Walking around to the hood of the car, Kat leaned over to better see her incredibly frustrated husband's face.

"Any luck?"

"No," Billy half growled. "If I had more tools…"

"We're going to have to call…"

"No!"

"William, really. We're stuck."

"I can fix this."

"Not with those tools and no spare parts."

"But, the network is only supposed to be used in case of an emergency," Billy argued.

Kat raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

"Daddy, can we go yet?" Jeremy yelled out the open window. "I'm hungry."

With two pairs of blue eyes staring at him, Billy caved. Pulling his old morpher to his lips, he said, "S.O.S. Operation Overdrive."

"This is the Overdrive Red Ranger, how can I help?" a tinny voice replied.

"Overdrive Red, this is Blue Ninja. My wife, Pink Zeo, and I have broken down. We could use some help."

"We're zeroing in on your signals now. We'll be there in ten minutes."

Kat leaned forward to add, "We have our two tired and hungry children with us."

"No problem, Mrs. …Pink Zeo. We have enough room. Overdrive Red, out."

"See, that wasn't so tough," Kat said as Billy switched off his morpher as well.

"I'm never going to live this down. Rocky's going to tease me about this forever."

Kat laughed. "Rocky got lost and never showed up for the Forever Red Mission; he has no room to talk."

"But you know he will."

"Oh, come on. It wouldn't be a Cranston Family Vacation if something didn't go wrong."

Billy laughed as he remembered their previous trips. "Amen to that."

Any further banter was interrupted by Jeremy yelling, "Mommy, Daddy, come look."

In the sky, still several minutes away, was the Blue Gyro Driver. Operation Overdrive to the rescue.


	37. Mirror

_MIRROR_

_This is dedicated to all those Lefties out there and the Righties who love them._

"Happy Birthday, Daddy," Jeremy and Isaac yelled at the top of their lungs as they bounced on their parents' bed.

Jostled awake, it took Billy a minute to respond. Pulling his sons onto his lap, Billy hugged and kissed them both before saying, "Thanks guys."

"Come on," Jeremy insisted. "Mommy's making breakfast and we've got you a present."

"Yeah," Isaac added with an enthusiastic nod.

Not bothering with his contacts, Billy slipped on his glasses and allowed his sons to drag him into the kitchen.

Seeing her guys enter, Kat smiled as said, "Boys, why don't you go get your present for Daddy?"

As Jeremy and Isaac scampered off once again, Billy walked around Kat and gently caressed her recently appearing baby bulge.

"Happy Birthday."

"Yes, it is," Billy replied, before kissing her neck.

Soon the boys came running back in and Jeremy shoved a small, rectangular box at his father.

"Open it, Daddy."

"I helped pick it out," Isaac proudly informed him.

Smiling, Billy released Kat and opened the present. Seeing a potato peeler, Billy looked up at his family in confusion.

"It's for lefties, Daddy," Jeremy informed him. "'Cause you always scrap your knuckles with our potato peeler."

"I picked the green handle, Daddy," Isaac happily replied.

Seeing her husband was still staring at the potato peeler as if he didn't know what to do with it, Kat added, "You're left-handed. This potato peeler that our boys specifically picked out has a blade on the opposite side of a regular peeler."

Billy burst into laughter. "Mirror-image huh?" Setting the peeler on the counter, Billy crouched down and pulled both his boys into a tight hug. "Thanks. I'll use it all the time."

"Happy Birthday, Daddy," Isaac said once again.


	38. Darkness

_DARKNESS_

"And then, the boogie-man will come and eat your brains," Jeremy happily told his little brother.

"No," Isaac cried, before burying himself under his green blankie and sobbing.

Kat, hearing the crying, hurried into the darkened room as safely as possible as she carried little Rebecca on one hip.

"Zac, what's wrong?"

"Mommy, Jeremy said that 'cause the light go out that the boogie-man will come eat me."

"Jeremy," Kat reprimanded.

"I didn't say the boogie-man would eat him. I said he'd eat Zac's brains."

Rolling her eyes, Kat settled on the couch with her two youngest curled against her in fright. Neither of them were enjoying the blackout—not that Kat could say she blamed them.

"Jeremy, stop teasing your brother."

"Yes, Mom."

"Thank you."

Glad for some quiet, Kat leaned her head back against the couch and closed her eyes.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Jer?"

"Where's Imhotep?"

Kat smiled as she noticed by the light of the candles that Jeremy was scooting closer to her. Even though he was a big boy of six going on seven, Jeremy was still one of her babies and wanted comfort in the darkness during the heavy storm.

Reaching forward, Kat brush the bangs from Jeremy's forehead.

"Daddy's looking for Imhotep. Daddy will find him soon and then will all stay together tonight."

"Okay," Jeremy replied, as he leaned against his mother's legs.

As Kat said, Billy soon joined his family with their cat in his arms.

"Imhotep was hiding under Jeremy's bed," Billy announced as he handed the pet off to Jeremy's waiting arms.

While Billy sat down next to Kat, pulling Rebecca onto his lap, Isaac happily said, "Now our whole family's here."

Leaning against Billy's side, Kat agreed. "That's right, sweetheart. Our whole family is together."

"Let's play _Monopoly_," Jeremy suggested.

"Yeah," Isaac shouted in agreement.

Kat and Billy exchanged a glance before Billy placed Rebecca back in her mother's lap and went off to find the game.


	39. Closer

_CLOSER_

"Blease, bass the tissues," Kat's voice scratched out.

Billy sniffled, took one for himself, and then passes them on to his stuffed up wife.

"You know, I think we're getting closer."

Any response from Kat had to wait until Billy finished trying to cough his lungs out.

"By sharing our germs?" she finally asked. Kat felt much too tired and achy to even get into it, but felt compelled to figure out where Billy was going with this.

"No, no, no. First, the kids had the flu." Kat nodded along at his points, her throat was to dry to make any verbal remarks. "Then Rose and Mack got married and you had your Pink Alliance duties with that. Tommy and Kim, at long last, had the baby. And finally, there was your parents' fortieth wedding anniversary."

"We've been busy."

"With the kids visiting my dad, this is the closest thing we've had to a date in months."

"And we're sick," Kat pointed out unnecessarily. She then punctuated her comment with a sneeze.

"This is sad," Billy replied as he leaned his heavy head back against their head board.

Shifting her blankets, and bringing along her box of tissues, Kat scooted over until she was next to her husband. Scootching down, Kat laid her head on Billy's shoulder. Billy lifted his arm and draped it around her, pulling Kat close.

"You know, this isn't so bad," Billy croaked.

The only response he received was a light snoring sound. Smiling, Billy dropped a kiss on the crown of her head and tried to go to sleep himself.


	40. Home

_HOME_

As a general thing, Billy hated business trips. He hated staying in hotels. He hated spending time in boring meetings. But, what Billy hated most of all was being away from his family.

Usually, Billy drove himself to the airport and left his car there. This time was no exception. After almost losing Jeremy in the crowded airport, both Billy and Kat agreed it would be easier for him to drive himself.

Turning onto the street where his family lived, Billy thought to himself, "I'm almost home."

Pulling into the driveway, Billy repeated the mantra. Even repeating it as he scooped his children into his arms and assured them he missed and loved them, too.

It wasn't until he pulled Kat into his arms and received a welcome home kiss, did Billy really _feel_ like he was home.


	41. Let Me Tell You A Story

_"LET ME TELL YOU A STORY"_

"Ugg! You never let me do anything," Rebecca screamed before slamming the door and stomping her way into the living room.

Billy raised an eyebrow as his youngest and only daughter threw herself into a chair with a huff. Sensing her father's stare, Rebecca looked up and rolled her eyes in answer.

"Mom won't let me do anything. Patricia's having a party at her house this weekend and Mom said no. You'll let me go, won't you, Daddy?"

"Your mother said no—I won't go behind her back."

"Can you make her change her mind?" Rebecca pleaded.

"Why didn't she want you to go?"

Rebecca sighed before reluctantly answering.

"There's no adult supervision."

"So, Mom wasn't being unreasonable?"

"I guess not, but Dad, Jeremy and Isaac get to do a lot more than I do. They can even stay up later."

"Becca, you're only eleven. When you reach their ages you'll have the same privileges that they do now. You know perfectly well that Isaac doesn't get to do everything Jeremy does either. With age come rewards and responsibility. Don't try to grow up too fast, Becca. You're time will come."

Lifting herself out of the chair, Rebecca came across the living room and plopped down next to her father on the couch.

"Dad, why do you and Mom always have to agree on everything?"

Smiling, Billy draped an arm around his daughter's shoulders and said, "Let me tell you a story."

"Dad," Rebecca whined. "I'm not three."

"It's not that kind of story."

"Okay fine. What's the story?"

"After Jeremy was born, Mom and I were frantic. We didn't know anything about being parents and we were so sure we were going to screw him up."

Rebecca laughed, "So, that's what's wrong with him."

"Ha, ha, smart mouth. Anyway, Grandpa Hillard gave us a wonderful piece of advice. He said we should always remember that we were a team. If we did that, we could get through anything. Teams can't have dissenting members, Bec. Besides, you know your mother and I disagree. We just work through our problems together."

"Well, you don't disagree like Conner and Kira McKnight do."

Upon kissing the side of her head, Billy replied, "Rebecca, nobody disagrees like the McKnights do. They're in a league of their own."

"Then why have they been married so long?"

"It's their way to flirt. Now, no more stalling. Go apologize to your mother for yelling at her. Even if you disagree, that was uncalled for."

Rebecca was silent for a moment before dragging herself off the couch and heading back towards the kitchen. From where he was, Billy could hear his daughter apologizing.

Pulling the newspaper back up, Billy said quietly to himself, "Good girl, Becca."


	42. Guilt

_GUILT_

"I'm a horrible mother," Kat declared as she crawled into bed.

Billy set his book aside, knowing this conversation would need his full attention.

"You are not a horrible mother. You're a wonderful mother and we are all lucky to have you in our lives."

"That's very sweet, but this is the third time this week that our daughter's decided she hates me."

"Becca always apologizes later."

"That's not the point, Billy. She still says it in the first place. The boys never acted this way."

"They are boys," Billy pointed out unnecessarily.

"I know that," Kat replied. "But, I don't think being a girl automatically makes you hate your mother. I was never this way when I was Becca's age."

"Becca's precocious."

"Billy!"

Laughing, Billy pulled his wife into his arms and snuggled her against him. "Kat, you're a wonderful mother or Becca would never feel bad that she hurt your feelings in the first place."

"She only apologizes because you make her."

"She has a hard head. Becca has always wanted to do her own thing. She wouldn't listen to me unless she did feel bad."

"Well, I still feel guilty that she seems so ready to try and hurt me. What kind of mother am I if one of my children decides to hate me on a regular basis?"

"You're a wonderful mother and Becca's brain still isn't developed yet."

Kat tipped back her head to look Billy in the eyes.

"So, when her brain's finished developing she won't be nearly so volatile?"

"I think she'll be wracked with shame and guilt for being such a peel."

Softly laughing, Kat snuggled back down against her husband.

"So, how much longer till that beautiful day?"

"Well, the human brain doesn't finish developing until the twenty-fifth year—Becca's thirteen…"

"Only twelve more years."

"Only twelve more years," Billy confirmed.

"Think we can make it?"

"For her sake, I hope so. Luckily, so far we haven't wanted to strangle her at the same time."

"Hopefully for Becca's continued existence, we'll have that same sort of luck for the next twelve years."

Kissing the side of her head, Billy added, "Here's to hoping."


	43. Impression

_IMPRESSION_

_Note: Charlie becomes the Red Ranger of A Squad—the ones who join Emperor Grumm_

Charlie would never admit it, but she liked the New Year's Eve Ball at SPD—even though she had to serve drinks and appetizers. The reason Charlie secretly liked the ball so much was because all of the adults who were dressed to the nines, milling around the ballroom. Charlie liked to guess which of those who had been invited were retired Rangers and which were just donors with lots of money.

This year, Charlie was entranced with a tall, blond couple. She was fairly certain they were donors—even though they didn't look haughty enough to donate thousands of dollars to SPD. Charlie knew they couldn't be rangers for the simple fact that they weren't wearing the right colors.

The man was wearing a black tux, but he wasn't wearing a tie or a cummerbund that was a bright and gaudy color that seemed to clash with basic black—like most of the male rangers. His wife was wearing a lavender gown that was form fitting around the bodice and then seemed to cascade into folds of fabric that swirled around her knees as the couple danced.

Looking at her, Charlie was reminded of a ballerina.

It wasn't their clothing, however, that held Charlie so captivated, it was their manner with each other. It was obvious that they had been together for a long time, at least in the way that they anticipated each other's needs. But, it was also extraordinarily obvious that they were very much in love.

Charlie watched as the blond man led his wife out onto the dance floor. She sighed as the couple immediately moved in harmony.

One day, Charlie hoped she would found someone who matched her like this couple matched each other.


	44. One Moment

_ONE MOMENT_

Kat was startled as the outside door to the kitchen banged open and her husband flew in. She didn't have anytime to recover or ask what was going on, as Billy tossed the bag of pet food on the counter, strode around the island, and pulled her into a knee-weakening kiss.

While Kat was curious as to what had gotten into Billy, she was enjoying the activity to much to pull away in question.

Soon, however, their moment was over as their daughter, Rebecca, came bursting into the room saying, "Dad, you're supposed to be helping carry in the groceries."

Upon saying her piece, Rebecca sat her bag down on the kitchen table and went back outside.

Kat turned to Billy and raised an eyebrow in question. Billy just shrugged sheepishly and grinned.

"You have to grab your moments when you can."

Kat smiled brightly before giving him a quick peck and then sending Billy back out to the waiting groceries.


	45. Match

_MATCH_

Jeremy, Isaac, Rebecca were perfectly happy to sit on the couch all day and watch infomercials, but their parents had other plans. In consequence, all three teens were sitting on the couch waiting for their parents to finish getting ready so they could do whatever these plans were.

As Jeremy flipped channels to see if there actually was anything on besides infomercials, their mother came striding through the room as she hurried to put an earring in.

"Are you three ready?"

"Yes, Mom," the three teens mumbled.

Kat nodded, then shouted on her way out of the room, "Billy, let's go. If we don't hurry we're going to be late."

Not long after their mom left room, their dad entered. Billy never noticed that his offspring were staring at him as if he'd just grown an extra head.

Instead, Billy slapped the tops of Jeremy's feet and said, "Get your shoes off the coffee table. You know better than that."

Jeremy mechanically put his feet down as he stared at his father in disbelief.

Upon seeing that his oldest was following directions, Billy hurried out of the room to find Kat. This allowed his three children to discuss their observations.

Jeremy started.

"Did Dad…was Dad wearing…"

"Yeah," Becca agreed. "Dad was totally wearing the same sweater as Mom."

"I didn't even know they had matching clothing. Do you think they did it on purpose?"

Isaac interrupted whatever Becca was going to respond with when he said, "I don't know. I mean they were both wearing sweaters with a snowflake pattern knitted in it, but Dad's was more of an eggshell color and Mom's was more ivory."

Jeremy stared at his younger brother with disbelief before shaking his head and saying, "Okay, one, I'm fairly certain the Man Law prohibits knowing more than the…what, ten basic colors. Two, don't be a doofus. Mom and Dad are wearing the same freaking sweater."

Isaac reluctantly nodded. "That's really sad."

"If it makes it better," Becca tentatively said. "I don't think they know they're dressed alike."

"That makes it worse," Isaac argued.

Becca and Jeremy both nodded in agreement.

"How long have Mom and Dad been together?" Isaac then asked.

"Long enough that they now share one brain," Jeremy replied.

Any further comment on this was stopped by Becca's giggles. Seeing her brothers' looks she quickly clarified.

"Come on, matching sweaters. Don't tell me that isn't funny."

Five minutes later, both Kat and Billy entered the room but neither could figure out what was so funny about a vacuum cleaner infomercial.


	46. Truth

_TRUTH_

_"Tell the truth and run." — Serbian proverb_

One Saturday morning Billy and Kat were lounging on the couch reading the paper when Isaac scurried into the living room.

"Zac, what's wrong?" Billy asked as he put his paper down.

As Isaac was fidgeting and starting to perspire heavily, it was obvious something was up.

"Last night, on my date…"

"Yes," Kat prompted as all sorts of horrific scenarios came to mind.

Almost too quickly to be heard, Isaac said, "I must have backed the car into a pole or a tree or something because there's a big dent near the license plate."

And with that, he took off running out of the room.

Billy and Kat slowly turned their heads to exchange a look. Breaking the silence, Kat asked, "Should we go after him?"

"Nah," Billy replied, as he lifted the paper once again. "He'll probably figure out that for a dent that size, he'd of have to have heard some kind of noise during the accident. If not, maybe we can get him to pay for the repairs out of his allowance."

"Even though you were the one to back into a pole in a parking lot?"

"It jumped out at me."

"Uh, huh," Kat teased, as she too picked her paper back up.


	47. Triumph

_TRIUMPH_

Kat looked up from the kitchen table, where she was balancing the checkbook, when she heard the thunderous noise that could only be the excited gait of her teenage sons. Kat soon found that her supposition held true as Jeremy and Isaac burst into the room with their father hot on their heels. Rebecca, for her part, stopped mixing cookies at the island, curious as to what they were going to say.

"We won," Jeremy excitedly declared.

"Good for you!" Kat quickly congratulated.

"We crushed the Johnsons," Isaac happily added.

"Really?" Rebecca asked in disbelief.

She'd seen her father and brothers play T.J. Johnson and his kids, only to watch them get further and further behind on the scoreboard.

Before the boys could protest, Billy answered with a grin, "I know. It surprised us, too."

"So, you won the round robin?" Kat asked, before Rebecca could further disparage her brothers' basketball skills.

"Well, not the whole round robin," Jeremy temporized.

"But we creamed the Johnson Family," Isaac explained. "And then, the Johnsons barely beat the Collins Family for the win."

"So," Jeremy added. "In essence, we beat the team that won, so that makes us the winners."

"That's true," Billy added for further authority on the matter.

Mother and daughter exchanged a look before Rebecca said, "That makes no sense."

Seeing that both Jeremy and Isaac were getting ready to argue with their sister, Kat quickly intervened.

"Becca, let the boys have their moment of triumph. And while you are congratulating them, why don't you show them what we did today."

The boys groaned while Rebecca squealed and went running out the door to get her new school clothes.

Billy, on the other hand, turned to his wife and said, "That was mean."

Kat just grinned.


	48. Change

_CHANGE_

This was the day that all Cranstons (excluding the mom, of course) dreaded. The day after Thanksgiving Kat liked to clean the entire house before putting up decorations. Having the decorations cover up dirt would not work no matter who suggested it—Billy, Jeremy, Isaac, Rebecca.

This year, Kat decided that it was a time for a change. The furniture from the upstairs living room and the downstairs family room were going to be switched.

In answer to the groans from the peanut gallery, Kat replied that while the family room furniture was more comfortable, it was also newer and might look nicer upstairs when company came to visit.

"Move it, you two," Rebecca barked at her brothers. "This chair is freakin' heavy."

"Like the couch isn't," Jeremy snapped back.

He and Isaac were propped up against the stairwell wall, taking a breather while balancing the couch on the stairs.

"Come on boys," Billy intervened. "Once we get the couch up there we're halfway done."

"Yeah," Isaac smirked. "Then we only have to carry the other couch back down."

Before the boys could get a better grip on the couch and resume their mission to haul it up the stairs, Kat appeared at the head of the stairs.

"I changed my mind. I just pulled out the Christmas decorations and I realized that they'll match better with the furniture we already have up here. Go ahead and take that stuff back down."

And with that, Kat disappeared once again, leaving her family members to stare at each other with disbelief and some anger.

"I am never doing this again," Rebecca proclaimed.

"Yes, you will," Billy countered as he helped his daughter carry the large chair back down the stairs.

"Why do I have to help and Mom doesn't?" she complained as she gingerly backed down the stairs.

Smiling brightly, Isaac snarked, "If we had Mom help then we'd have to cart all the furniture up and down the stairs twice before she realized the living room furniture matched the decorations better."

"Yeah," Jeremy agreed. "We're stalling while Mom checks her color schemes."

Rolling her eyes, Rebecca sarcastically replied, "Oh, yeah."

"Come on guys," Billy cajoled. "It could be worse. When your mother was pregnant with Jeremy, we had to rearrange all the furniture in the house three times before she was satisfied. This time she stopped us before we really got started."

None of the Cranston offspring seemed to find that in the least bit comforting.


	49. Moonlight

_MOONLIGHT_

"_How sweet the moonlight sleeps upon this bank._

_Here will we sit, and let the sounds of music_

_Creep in our ears; soft stillness, and the night_

_Become the touches of sweet harmony."_

— _William Shakespeare

* * *

_

It was quiet, something the parents of three teenagers had come to cherish when they had the chance. Curled up together on the porch swing, Billy and Kat enjoyed this rare moment of togetherness.

Seeing Kat shiver Billy tucked the blanket closer around her shoulders and pulled her closer against him. Kat sighed happily and nuzzled his neck softly. Billy kissed the crown of her head.

The moon was rising and soon they would have to go in if they were going to get any sleep, but until then, Billy and Kat Cranston were going to enjoy the moonlight, the quiet, and each other.


	50. Perception

_PERCEPTION_

"Reality doesn't bite, rather our perception of reality bites. Anthony J. D'Angelo," Billy added, giving credit where credit was due for the quote.

Kat didn't move her head from the awkward angle she was holding it at as she replied.

"Oh…so, are you saying that if I just change my perception of reality that I will no longer perceive our house as having been painted _neon lime green_?"

Billy's silence continued for some moments before he shook his head and finally replied.

"No, no I think our house will still light up the neighborhood during a blackout."

"Hadn't we bought the paint before we left?" Kat asked. "I'm fairly certain I remember buying paint. A sort of ecru, if I remember correctly."

"It will be interesting to see how our offspring took ecru paint and gave us a neon lime green house."

"Interesting as in attention capturing or not boring?"

"Either or, I'm sure."

Straightening her neck, Kat added, "It still looks bad no matter which way I turn my head."

"So, grounded for a month?" Billy asked as he took his wife's hand.

Kat nodded. "We'll work from there," she agreed.


	51. Lost

_LOST_

Kat slipped into bed, trying her hardest not to look at her husband. Billy carefully concentrated on his book so as to not let his wife see his mirth. Kat knew him to well, to believe he was actually reading that book when the temptation to tease her was so strong.

Seeing his wife curl up on her side, Billy realized Kat was trying to go to sleep without actually talking to him. Setting his book aside, Billy turned out the lights, and relaxed into bed while watching Kat.

Finally, he could contain his comments no longer and said, "So, how was Reno?"

Katherine made a noise that sounded like a snort, but she didn't answer.

Laying his hand on her shoulder, Billy said, "Come on, sweetheart, how could you and Becca not notice the entering Nevada sign?"

"We were talking. It was mother/daughter bonding time. And besides, it may have been a long drive, but it did let Becca get in a good amount of driving practice."

Billy laughed again as he said, "You missed Reefside and drove to Nevada."

Kat rolled her eyes and said, "I knew we never should have called you for directions. I should have just asked Kim when I called to tell her we were unable to make the shopping trip."

Billy laughed once again as he pulled Kat tight against him. "Sorry, sweetheart, I won't tease you any more."

Kat relaxed against him, but once again rolled her eyes as she said, "That means no more laughing, too."

Billy tried to calm his laughter, but figured he must not be doing a very good job when Kat elbowed him in the stomach.

* * *

_Just so you know, I have no sense of direction. I've done this a couple of times. Now my family won't let me leave the house without a fully charged cell phone for when I do get lost. The teasing gets rather annoying—mostly because it's true._


	52. The Call

_First off, I've got to say I'm sorry for not updating this sooner. My muse for this challenge seemed to disappear. We've had a talk, however, and __ha__ve__ finally__ finished up the last nine__ stories of the challenge.

* * *

_

_The Call_

"Wahoo!" Jeremy hollered as he did some sort of running/jumping combination into the living room.

Kat and Billy immediately jumped up and ran over to their overly excited, oldest child.

Smiling, Kat asked, "Jeremy, what's going on?"

Pulling his mother into a hug, Jeremy shouted, "I got on C Squad! I'm the newest Blue Ranger!"

Jeremy didn't even notice his mother stiffening at that news as he pulled his father into a bear hug.

"We share a color, Dad!"

Smiling, Billy hugged Jeremy back and said, "Congratulations, son."

"Where are Isaac and Becca? I've got to tell them!"

"Backyard."

With a final "Wahoo!" Jeremy danced his way outside to tell his siblings the good news.

Laughing, Billy turned towards his wife. Seeing the expression her face, however, Billy immediately sobered.

"Kat, what's wrong?"

Suddenly, Kat burst into tears. Billy quickly pulled her into his arms and tried to calm her.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Oh Billy, our baby. Our little Jeremy is becoming a Power Ranger. He could get hurt or killed!"

Rubbing her back soothingly, Billy replied, "But you knew this was a possibility when we let him join the Academy."

"I was hoping he would change his mind," Kat sobbed into her husband's chest.

Grinning, Billy kissed the top of her head.

"Sweetie, Jeremy's felt the call to help people. Just like you and me when we were his age. We've raised a good man."

"I know." Sniffling, Kat added as she looked up into Billy eyes, "But why couldn't we have raised him to be a little less socially conscious?"

Laughing, Billy just hugged her closer to him.


	53. Another Step

_Another Step_

Billy wrapped his arms around Kat's waist as she folded laundry. Her husband's touch startled her and Kat gave a small squeak as she dropped the towel she was folding. Leaving the towel where it lay, Kat turned around in Billy's arms and looped her arms around his neck.

Upon giving him a quick kiss, she said, "Hello."

Smiling, Billy kissed her again. "Hello back."

"What has you in such a good mood Billy Cranston?"

"I have my beautiful wife in my arms, how could I not be happy?"

After giving him a kiss for his answer, Kat pulled back and said, "Billy."

Snuggling her to him, Billy replied, "I just realized that with Isaac now at Stanford we are another step closer to having the house all to ourselves."

"Billy," Kat trilled as he started kissing her neck.

The moment, however, was ruined when their youngest wandered through the living room.

Rolling her eyes, Becca said, "You two do know I'm too old to become an older sibling."

Billy kept his face buried in his wife's neck as Kat said with as much dignity as she could muster, "We will immediately stop trying to get you a younger sibling then."

Becca once again rolled her eyes, but she left her parents alone.

Not moving from his position against Kat, Billy muttered, "I wonder if the Academy takes early enrollment."

"Wouldn't hurt to find out," Kat quickly replied.


	54. Wish

_WISH_

"I hate Dana Grayson," Kat exclaimed as she stormed into the living room.

Just seconds before she had slammed the front door shut, further proving that Kat was not in a good mood. Billy gulped and hoped he could navigate this mood without getting in trouble himself.

"What did she do?" Billy asked, trying to sound slightly indignant on Kat's behalf.

"She created WISH," Kat explained as she plopped down on the couch next to her husband.

"What's WISH?"

Instead of answering, Kat said, "Do you remember Sydney? B-Squad's Pink Ranger?"

"Dana and Carter's daughter."

"Yes. She's married to Sky…"

"Wes and Jen's son."

"Right. Well, Syd and Sky just had their first child. Dana's feeling old."

"So she created WISH," Billy replied, showing that he was paying attention.

"_**W**_oman _**I**_nto _**S**_taying _**H**_ealthy."

"What's that mean?"

Turning her head to glare at her husband, Kat replied, "That means that we, the former Pink Rangers, exercise together."

"And?"

"And I have just come from our marathon exercising session. I have aches in muscles I didn't even know I had. Now _**I**_ feel old!"

Laughing, Billy pulled Kat against him and kissed the top of her head.

Snuggling against her husband, Kat muttered, "It's not funny Billy. I'm going to ache even more tomorrow."

"How about I run you a hot bath and when you're done I'll give you a full body massage? We'll find those all those muscles you didn't know about and massage the knots out so you won't be so stiff tomorrow."

Kat seemed to consider this for a moment before giving Billy a fierce kiss.

"You've got yourself a deal!"


	55. Simplicity

_Simplicity_

For both of their jobs Billy and Kat were required to dress up and go to various functions. Billy would put on a tux and a pair of expensive cufflinks Kat had gotten him for Christmas years before. Kat would wear an expensive and uncomfortable dress with jewelry, heavier that usual make-up, and her hair done up in some elaborate do.

Tonight, however, they had nothing to do and Becca was spending the night with her best friend. That left the two of them alone in their large and quiet house.

At the moment, Billy and Kat were curled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, watching primetime television.

Snuggling his wife closer to his body, Billy kissed the top of her head. Settling back into the couch, Billy decided he liked simple evenings in their pajamas the best.


	56. History

_History_

"Mom, why didn't you tell me you used to date Uncle Tommy?" Jeremy asked as he burst into the kitchen.

Startled, Kat barely missed cutting her finger instead of the tomato as she was preparing dinner. Surprised, she looked over at Billy as if he could answer the question. Billy just gave her a neutral look and shrugged. Inside, however, he was laughing hysterically.

"That was in high school," she replied, dismissing the question and going back to making a salad for dinner.

"You knew Dad in high school," Jeremy protested.

"So?" Setting aside her knife, Kat gave their son her full attention. "Why are you asking? That was so long ago. Long before your father and I started dating."

"Uncle Tommy was guest lecturing in History of Power Rangers today."

"Why was he talking about his dating life?" Billy asked with a grin.

Picking a piece of tomato out of the salad and tossing it in his mouth, Jeremy replied, "Cadet Skok started complaining that Rangers don't have enough time to have a personal life. Uncle Tommy then started to point out how many Rangers dated. He said he dated you, Aunt Kim, and that he had a thing with Elsa when he was on Dino Thunder."

Laughing and eating a piece of cucumber at the same time was not a good idea, Billy soon found as he started gagging. Once he could breathe again, he gasped, "Elsa?"

"That's what he said," Jeremy agreed worriedly.

Kat shook her head as she handed her husband a glass of water. "Why don't you call Conner or Ethan and ask them about Dr. O and Elsa's _thing_?"

Smiling, Jeremy asked, "Will it be interesting?"

"It will be funnier if you ask Conner," Billy offered.

After their son ran off to call Conner McKnight, Billy asked Kat, "Was that a little mean?"

Wrapping her arms around Billy's neck, Kat said, "After bringing up that ancient history in front of Jeremy's entire class…no."

Laughing, Billy pulled his wife into a kiss.


	57. Chance

_Chance_

Billy came home to find his wife curled up in an armchair in the living room studiously scratching at lottery tickets. Sitting down on the arm of the chair, Billy leaned over her shoulder to watch. After a while, he cleared his throat, but Kat still didn't acknowledge him.

"Did you know you have a better chance of being struck by lighting than winning the lotto?"

"Yes," Kat replied as she continued to scratch.

"Then why are we playing?"

"The kiosk ran out of paper at the gas station so I went inside to get my receipt. I saw these and thought they might be fun."

"Are they?"

"I'm having a good time," Kat said as she grabbed a new ticket. "Already, I've won five dollars."

Shrugging, Billy reached down and grabbed a ticket of his own.


	58. Denial

_Denial_

It was for a good cause, Kat reminded herself as she stared into the mirror. No matter how many times she reminded herself, however, the costume was still hideous.

Hearing her husband come out of the bathroom, Kat said, "Billy, this doesn't look that bad, does it?"

Billy paused. His Kat, his beautiful Kat who looked gorgeous with a cold and baby spit on her shirt had now done what Billy always thought was impossible. Kat looked _bad_.

Being brilliant, however, Billy knew that if he ever said that, he'd be sleeping on the couch for the next year.

Coming forward, Billy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed Kat's neck.

"Sweetheart, I don't know that I'm the best one to ask. I **always** think you are beautiful."

"Ah, Billy," Kat purred as she rewarded her husband with a kiss.


	59. Competition

_COMPETITION_

"It's Andros and Ashley," Becca said firmly.

"No," Isaac argued as he took a bit of his sandwich. "It's totally Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kim."

Screwing up her nose in distaste, Becca complained, "Did you lose all your manners at college, Zac? Don't talk with your mouth full."

Isaac rolled his eyes before dropping his jaw open to show off his half chewed food.

While Becca made dramatic sounds of disgust, Jeremy thoughtfully replied, "No, I think it might be Wes and Jen. I mean she came back from the future to be with him. Jen gave up everything for Wes."

"One grand gesture does not sappiest couple make," Becca contended.

After swallowing his last bite of sandwich, Isaac replied, "That's why I think it's Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kim. They are always making googlely eyes at each other."

"And touching and kissing," Jeremy agreed.

"Andros always buys Ashley yellow jewelry," Becca stated triumphantly, sure she had won her case.

Her brothers, however, exchanged a look and shook their head no.

"That's sort of lame," Isaac added.

"Oh, what would you know?" Becca huffed.

Before anymore arguments could be made on either side, the three siblings could hear their Dad as he entered the house.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said to their mom. "I didn't think you would feel up to cooking dinner tonight so I picked up food from Benito's."

"Oh Billy, my favorite," Kat cooed.

Jeremy, who was closest to the kitchen door, pushed it open and glanced out. After his peak, he turned back to his siblings.

"They're kissing." A pause, then he added, "Mom and Dad win. They are definitely the Sappiest Power Couple."

This time, neither sibling disagreed.


	60. What If?

_WHAT IF…?_

Kat was in a whimsical mood as she and Billy were curled up together on the couch watching the news. Her mood was obvious to her husband by the question she asked.

"What if Rita had never put a spell on me? Kim never would have picked me to take her place on the team."

"You don't know that."

"I would never have sought any of you out if I wasn't trying to destroy you."

Billy didn't like the direction this conversation was taking and cuddled Kat closer to him before answering.

"Well, what if Zordon never picked any of us to be Rangers? I'm sure there were others who would have been just as good."

"Angel Grove High was large. With you graduating early, we might never have met."

"That I don't believe."

Shifting herself in his arms, Kat turned to get a better look at Billy's green eyes.

"Oh?"

Hugging her tighter, Billy replied emphatically, "Look at it this way, we never really should have run into each other again anyway. We would have met. It's fate," he added with a smile.

Before pressing her lips to his, Kat said, "Billy Cranston, you romantic."

"Only with you."

* * *

"This day could not get any worse," Kat muttered with a groan as she sunk to the ground.

Slamming her fist against her water logged, and now soaked in mud, blueprints, Kat looked up into the pouring clouds and yelled, "What did I do to you? Huh?"

Just about then, a warm tenor said, "You look like you could use some coffee."

Sniffling, Kat raised her head to look at the audience to her misery. Crouched next to her with a perfectly wonderful umbrella was a rather handsome man with smiling green eyes.

He stopped in his efforts to help her pick up her things and reached out one hand.

"Billy Cranston."

Taking his warm hand in her cold one, Kat gave him a watery grin and replied in kind.

"Kat Hillard."

Suddenly this dreary day seemed much brighter to the wet yet smiling couple.


End file.
